Wild Fangs
by lazuli.bloodwing
Summary: X series AU, where Zero is aware of his self being the maverick virus origin and X being his "tamer" as both try to find a cure for the maverick virus.
1. Chapter 1: Promise

Wild Fangs

* * *

(X series AU where Zero is aware of his self being the maverick virus origin and X being his "tamer" as both try to find a cure for the maverick virus)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman X series characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Promise

The sunlight is clouded by thick fumes produced by a burning city district where a maverick was spotted about an hour ago. The hunters already deployed a unit to control the situation but it seems something went wrong in the data handling which resulted in tragedy.

A lone figure stands at the center of the chaos. His crimson armor grew brighter around the surrounding flames as his thick long golden mane flow freely in his back. He stood in a majestic yet demonic way since his whole appearance is drenched in reploid oil and blood.

"Hm... Done already?" the crimson reploid said as he tossed away a freshly decapitated head over a pile of recently slain soldiers. "Guess you're the last one, let's have some fun~!" he said as an insane smile drew across his pale lips tilting his head as he starred on the reploid soldier who is crawling away from him.

He began to laugh insanely as he crouches down slowly, waiting for his victim to gain distance before striking with blinding speed.

"S-somebody! hel-!"

CRUNCH!

And the last survivor joined the scrap heap.

His joy was short-lived and as soon as he assured his victim's death, his boredom embraced him once more.

"Man... You guys are so boring.." he said as he idly licks clean the hand that effortlessly crushed the head of his last victim. "I wonder where he is?"

Just before he took another step, a familiar light appeared before him. An indicating of someone just teleported in. Without thinking, he crouched and prepared to lunge a welcome attack to the newcomer... But apparently, it wasn't needed. When it materialized, a blue reploid, about two inches smaller than he is, strides immediately towards the crimson's spot.

"... X!" he exclaimed as he hopped in front of the blue one, then landed gracefully like a cat, to shorten the distance between them. "I finished my job, let's play now!" he said with full excitement in his eyes.

However, anger is written all over the blue reploid's face.

"... Zero... Why did you leave the base without permission?" he said at last while giving the crimson a stern look to the eyes.

"...I overheard that you were going to be deployed here... Then I remembered that you hate fighting so I figured that if I finish this before you arrive, you won't be fighting anyone anymore and you can resume playing with me." the crimson said bluntly.

"But why did you slaughtered even our units? Sure, you could have taken out the maverick with such an ease base on your battle prowess... Why?" he couldn't help to tremble due to anger but tried his best not to shout towards the seemingly innocent child in front of him... More like a child trapped inside a demon's body.

"They were too noisy... And the task said end the cause of the uproar... They were contributing to the cause so I figured to eliminate them as well..." noticed the blue reploid's trembling body. "...X, why are you shaking? Are you cold? But there is fire everywhere, how come you're trembling?... X?"

He was about to touch the blue reploid's shoulder when he stops suddenly after their eyes met. Emerald eyes were full of sadness and regret.

"I shouldn't have taken my eyes off you even for a mere second... Zero, you just made a huge mistake..."

"... Mistake?"

"You killed an entire unit and I don't know how will Commander Sigma will take this... For the record, five units were already lost in your hands alone."

"...that bald guy? I can kill him if that worries you. I almost had him if only I didn't get that sudden migraine-"

"ZERO.!"

That instant, the blue reploid got his full attention.

"You kill like it's a normal thing to you..."

"But it IS normal... My sole purpose is to destroy anyway, what's the big deal? I love killing, it brings me relief and joy whenever I tear someone apart! And may I remind you, I'm a maverick under the hunter's custody... You should have killed me if that bothers you."

"..." he was stunned for a moment after realizing what the crimson just said. The part about the crimson being a maverick himself were true. He was unique among them and they've placed the blue reploid as the maverick's guardian since he's the only one who tamed him and have immunity against the virus. Then, he remembered his resolve why he was so attached to the maverick. "For I believe that you're more than that... Beyond being a maverick... I can sense that you're a better person than what you are trying to impose outside..."

"...then, what must I do to make you forgive me?", he said with full honestly in his crimson eyes. "... I don't want the very first person who accepted me... Hate me."

X is surprised at what just Zero said all of the sudden, perhaps he isn't as twisted as he seems to be. It also marked as a progress to the maverick's recovery. But is there really such a thing if he was built to be a maverick in the first place? X shrugged the thought and continue to cling to hope for his friend.

"Promise me that you'll never kill senselessly ever again"

"...Ah, but I can still kill my fellow Mavs, right?"

Fellow Mavs.. He's really that insane, not even caring that he'll be killing his own kind "...guess that's a yes."

"OK! Me, Zero, ought to never slay anyone who isn't a maverick as long as I control chip operates!"

"... Good."

"... Uh, what will happen if I break it?"

"I'll never forgive you."

"... Reasonable enough." he said as he shook his head "... Making you hate me is the last thing I wanna do... So… are you still mad at me?"

"... No, not anymore."

"... Can I go with you when you report with Baldy? This is my fault anyway."

"... Nah, I can deal with him myself. Don't worry." he said as he gently rubs the crimson's helm.

"... Ok, but if he ever touches you-"

The blue reploid gave him a stern look.

"... Ok, ok. I won't do anything."

"... Good, now let's head back."

"OK!"

X held his hand as both engulfed by the light that soon faded away, leaving the ruins made by the crimson demon to the "cleaners" of the crime scene.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Commander's Office

"That's all, Commander Sigma." X said as he finished his report about the unfortunate incident.

"A small progress for a price of another whole unit? This is madness!" the commander said as he slammed his hands on the table.

"It's very unfortunate, Commander, but if this will help us understand how to cure the mavericks... I'm willing to pay the price. He is the origin, after all... And that fact is the very reason we must succeed in achieving our goal."

"X... This was the last time I'll let this so-called sacrifice for the future be forgiven. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Commander Sigma."

"If that's all, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir."

As X exits the room, he suddenly saw the crimson demon staring at him with his blood-red eyes just as soon as the door opens. This somewhat sent chills down his spine that didn't wear off even after the two reploids were long gone.

"I really doubt this project of yours, X... And you'll find it out soon", Sigma said as he glances over his tablet "... Very soon."

"... So, how did it go?" the crimson ask as he walk beside his tamer with a worried look on his face.

"It's alright, I told you that I'll take care of it."

"... Are you free today?"

"... HM, now that you mentioned it, I still have some paper works waiting for me in my office.", he said as he takes a glance on the crimson to see his dejected reaction. He moved in front of him and gently rub the crimson's helm before saying "Just kidding~! I already finished it long before the incident happened."

"GREAT! I wanna show you something really neat!" he exclaimed as he took the blue reploid into his arms, carrying him on a bride's carry way.

"Wah? Hey! Put me down!"

"Neah, you're too slow and I don't want to waste anymore time."

"... But!"

All X could do was cover his face and hope that the crimson is fast enough to avoid any of the curious eyes. He heard the crimson chuckled as he held him closer while gaining more speed. After a few moments, the crimson finally made a stop and placed X gently to the ground.

"Where are we?" the blue one asks as he looks around the place.

"Shh... Wait here.", the crimson said as he runs his hand through his golden hair and as if like a magician, his hand is now holding a small bell. The blue one stared at him. "Oh... This? I keep it here since it's so small that I can misplace it if I put it somewhere else."

"... Oh."

"Watch.." he said as he gently shakes the bell to produce a very pleasing jingle.

X took the time to inspect the area with his eyes as he anticipates what the crimson is trying to call. It was a deserted barn right in the middle of a rice field. The structure might collapse easily with just a single shock wave. As he wanders his eyes further, five adorable kittens slowly walk towards them. When they saw the source, they started to purr and encircle both of them. And when they got close, they rubbed their furry body against the massive steel legs of the two reploids. X couldn't help but chuckled.

Who would have thought that such bloodthirsty demon has a soft spot for these adorable kittens?

"Ya like 'em?" the crimson asked which broke the blue one's trance.

"Yeah... Where did you get them?"

"Somewhere... Before the maverick incident..."

"... Wait a second, you mean... You have strolled out of the base without my permission?"

"As long as no one notices, I don't think it's a bad thing."

"... Please, don't do it again." placing both of his hands on the crimson's shoulders.

"... Then what about them?" pointing at the kittens. "Can we take them with us?"

The two reploids share a dorm as part of X's guardianship over the crimson maverick. And there's nothing much of a choice since nothing else could contain the demon once he start his "tantrums" leading to massive destruction within the headquarters. At least, the demon is well behave when he's with him so it didn't bother him at all. Space wasn't an issue either since they got a bigger room for it.

"Well... We can't take them back at the dorms since no pets are allowed there.", X said as he noticed the mood shift on the crimson's face... From worry to a slight form of frustration. "Well we can place them in a pet shop and hope that some good people will adopt them."

"Is that a safe place?"

"Yeah... Much better than here."

"Can we take them there, now?" the crimson said with excitement.

"If we hurry now, we'll make it before the shop's closing."

"Yay! It will not be long now, you guys will surely be adopted by someone and won't be straying anymore.!" he said as he gently pet each kitten.

As if the kittens understood him, they all purr in a merry way. X find it very fascinating that he almost forgot that the very gentle reploid in front of him is the very same demon that slaughter without remorse but out of pure delight. He shrugged off the troubling events from three months ago as they gently place the kittens inside a box for transport.


	2. Chapter 2: Precious

Wild Fangs

* * *

(X series AU where Zero is aware of his self being the maverick virus origin and X being his "tamer" as both try to find a cure for the maverick virus)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman X series characters.

* * *

Chapter II: Precious

It has been a week since they've placed the kittens into a reliable pet shop somewhere at the metropolis. They've visited them everyday during the blue one's free time since the crimson isn't allowed to wander off without his tamer. They've been very strict in avoiding another senseless bloodbath courtesy of the crimson demon. Thankfully, he was too occupied by the progress of adoption that it kept him away from his bloody habits. Today, they are welcomed by the shop's owner that they've acquainted with during the visits.

"Welcome back, the kittens just finished their grooming. Would you like to play with them now?" the cheerful old woman greeted them.

"Yes, please! Oh, and this is for you, Grandma." the crimson said as he hands over a basket full of fresh fruits. The old woman just preferred to be called that way since the crimson got a difficulty remembering her very complex name.

"Oh, thank you, you shouldn't have." the old woman accepted the gift with both hands.

"He insisted that he should give you something in return for taking care of the kittens and arranging their speedy adoption." the blue reploid explained as the old woman glances over the crimson as she places the basket over the counter.

"Such a sweet boy. I hope there are more reploids like you gentlemen around the world." she said as she gave out a cheerful smile which both reploids returned by smiling back. "This way please, I know you have been wanting to play with them as soon as possible." she said as she gestures to the pet shop's play room.

"Yay!" notices X isn't following. "You're not coming?"

"I'll pass this time... Don't worry, I'll wait for you." the blue one said as he waves at the crimson.

"Oooookay..." and they left the room.

A few moments later, the shop owner came back, leaving the crimson merrily playing with the kittens.

"Only two are left for adoption." the old lady informed the blue reploid who seems to be occupied by the assorted fishes at the nearby aquarium.

"That's great, is there something wrong, Grandma?" he asked after noticing the old lady's worried expression.

"You seem to worry too much about your friend's well-being, you should relax a bit and trust him more." she said as take a seat at the counter and gesturing at the couch for the blue reploid to sit.

"Is it pretty obvious?" he glances at the old woman who nods at him. "I just can't help it... His unpredictability quite scares me... He might do something that I'll end up losing him forever." He joined his hands together as if praying for some miracle to happen.

"Your kind matures as time passes like a child growing up into adulthood, am I right?"

"Yes, it's part of our basic programming."

"Then all you have to do is be there and guide him like a parent." this made the blue reploid chuckle.

"Guess you're right, Grandma. My anxiety made me forgot about the most important thing about being his guardian. My deepest thanks."

The old woman just smiled back, content about lifting up the reploid's worried soul. Time passes by quickly when you enjoy yourself and the moment of departure came. The two bid farewell and promised to come back tomorrow.

"Haha~ I can't believe it! Only two of our kittens are left for adoption!" the crimson said as they both walk back to the headquarters.

"Well... Grandma said that they're well-behave, it's just those two are inseparable." the blue reploid said as he recalls back what were the old lady's observation.

"Like us?"

"Well, if you put it that way, yeah."

"What kind of state is that?" the crimson ask as he halted.

"Friendship." the blue one said as he turned to look at the crimson's reaction.

"... Friendship. It sounds nice." an honest smile soon came to the crimson's lips. "... Hope someone will adopt both of them soon."

"Don't worry, it might be sooner than you think it will be... Hey, Z... " The blonde looks at him "since you have been a good reploid this past week, I'll treat you for an ice cream."

Reploids don't have a need to intake human food since they can replenish their energy via energy tanks or resting in recharging pods. It's only a customization if one wishes to become much closer to being humans. For some reason, only the two of them have this as a default in their systems. Giving them the ability to fully convert human food into energy efficiently. But unlike X, Zero has an appetite for reploid blood, which is quite reasonable if you're built for war since he can basically turn his enemies into resources by feeding on them. Aside from reploid blood, he noticed that the crimson have a sweet tooth for any frozen delights.

"You mean it?" he almost knocked down the smaller reploid after rushing in front of him.

"Whoa! Easy there..." he said as he petted the crimson on his head. "Shall we?"

"Yay! Ice cream~ Ice-" he suddenly grabbed X and jumped into the other side of the road.

Disaster strikes without a warning. Before X could say anything, a huge explosion suddenly erupted just a few feet away from them. When they both got on their feet, He noticed that the crimson's virus aura is starting to come out while staring at the explosion site.

"X... Do you think Grandma and our kittens are dead?"

"Don't say something like that, we're not even sure yet, come on!"

The two rushed their way to the explosion site only to find a rampaging arachnid-type mechaniloid. Firing its dual flame throwers at its surroundings. The pet shop was already reduced into the burning ruins which shattered whatever optimism X have a while ago.

"I'm allowed to kill mavericks, right X?" the crimson said with full bloodlust in his tone.

"... Yes."

"Stay here.. " And in an instant, he vanished.

The opponent was ten times the height of the crimson and was clad in much thicker metal armor. It is also armed with heavy duty dual flame throwers at each of its four limbs yet its greatest disadvantage for this battle was its slowness. As soon as the two collided, the crimson used his advantage for disarming his massive opponent by repeatedly slashing all of its limbs with his hands that were completely covered with his bloody aura. It tried to burn the crimson by spinning its armed limbs wildly around it yet ending up trapping themselves in a burning arena of death. Soon, the limbs could no longer stand the multiple damages it had received and blew up simultaneously. With its limbs gone, the mechaniloid fell hard to the ground defenseless.

Unlike any of the previous thrashing of the crimson, this was an unclouded rage as he never let out a single insane laugh. Just pure disturbing silence. When X couldn't take it anymore, he equipped his Ice Buster to put out the hellish prison. As the smoke subsides, he found the crimson on top of what used to be a rampaging maverick, still ripping off whatever that was still intact in its already lifeless metal shell.

"Zero, that's enough. " He said in the calmest voice he could ever produce as he slowly approached him.

The crimson turned to him with his eyes still burning with rage that slowly subsided after recognizing who was calling him. His bloody aura slowly sinks back into his body as X sits beside him.

"... Hey, X." looking at the blood-drenched hands.

"Yes?"

"I haven't taken any damaged yet something isn't functioning well in my system, it's confusing me."

"You're grieving, Zero." gently rubbing the crimson's head. "Your rage was your reaction to the grief you're feeling now after realizing you lost the ones that are precious to you."

"So that's what this is... How do you repair this? My self-repair isn't helping at all."

"Time... Zero... Just give it some time."

"... Then-" he suddenly sprang up with his eyes on full alert.

"What's wrong?" without a single reply, the crimson rushed into the shop's ruins and started clearing out the rubble. Then he heard a faint crying of kittens. Without further delay, he hurried to help the crimson.

With their fast yet careful excavation, they soon reached the shop's basement and found grandma safe along with the two kittens. She told the two bewildered reploids that as soon they left the shop, the kittens suddenly ran off towards the basement the moment she opened the door of the play area. By the time she got down to the basement, the explosion occurred. The basement kept them safe during the incident. As her sign of gratitude, she decided to adopt both of the kittens and giving the chance to drop by anytime they want to visit the critters.

The crimson's grief was immediately washed away and replaced by a genuine laughter, marking another progress on their quest in curing the maverick virus. When the rescue squad arrived, both bid farewell after ensuring that everything is settled. Surprisingly, no other casualty were reported which made X relieved and uneasy. Before he could think deeper about it, he got distracted by the crimson's call.

"Hey X, aren't you forgetting something?"

"I do?" idly rubbing the crystal on his forehead as he tries to remember.

"Well?" crossing his arms across his chest.

"Melon ice cream." he said with a wink.

"Yay!" he was about to leap towards him when X gestured his hand.

"Right after we all get you cleaned up, you're practically soaked with reploid blood and oil."

"... Fine." the crimson pouted as he rests his hands at the back of his head.

"Let's go then?" and the two of them walk their way back to the headquarters.

Somewhere in the metropolis, a lone navy blue reploid became the only spectator of the whole incident. Taking off his binoculars, he pressed a button on his communication link to make a call.

"I hope you're calling in for some developments and not your usual pestering," a hoarse voice answered.

"Ha-ha, you better learn how to chill. Yeah, I called for work. The experiment was a success, it literally draws out the virus that's sleeping within yet it is suppressed by X intervention."

"I see, I'll send the payment in the usual area."

"It's been a pleasure having a business with you."

"But your job is far from over, Dynamo. I still have a plenty for you to carry out."

"More job eh? Sure thing. More job means more money." then he let out a grin after hearing the details. "Well that's interesting. I'll just call again once I made progress."

"Good, remember that failure isn't an option," and the call is ended.

"Failure isn't part of my vocabulary, and besides, I'm really curious about those two..." he said as he placed back his binoculars to watch the said reploids walk back to the headquarters but he is stunned after seeing the crimson is staring back at him with his blood-ruby eyes. "Interesting... You're really one hell of a maverick."

"Zero? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh... Nothing, let's hurry! I've craved for my treat already!"

"Okay..." he said as he shrug off his worry and resumed their walk.


	3. Chapter 3: Check-up

Wild Fangs

* * *

(X series AU where Zero is aware of his self being the maverick virus origin and X being his "tamer" as both try to find a cure for the maverick virus)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman X series characters.

* * *

Chapter III: Check-up

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Medic Wing, Private Laboratory

Every week, Zero must undergo a full system check-up to watch his virus readings which he found very annoying. For the first few weeks of his captivity, he ended up destroying three of the main operating rooms and beating up many medical and security staffs that tried to suppress him on one of the maintenance beds. Both Lifesaver and Gate couldn't lay their hands on him even though they assured that they won't touch the crimson's system. Due to lack of trust, they ended up letting X do all the tasks needed for the check-up, which didn't bother the blue reploid since he was working in the medical team before becoming a hunter. Still, Gate and Lifesaver insisted to aid X by doing all the data analysis and other things that don't need them to have direct contact with the crimson. And in the end, they were given a private laboratory to prevent outbreak when the worst scenario kicks in during the maintenance.

"...Zero, I really appreciate that you're doing this much willingly today but..." X furrowed this eyebrows and gave a small sigh before continuing "Could you please sit here and not hanging upside-down there like a bat?"

"But I'm much more comfortable this way..." before he could continue, X took out a melon popsicle.

"So... You were saying?" waving the frozen treat in front of him.

"Aw... Man... You know that there's no way I could refuse that treat!" that instant, he somersaulted and landed gently on the maintenance bed as X cheerfully hand over his treat. He sits quietly at the edge of the bed as he savors the coldness of the popsicle in his mouth.

"I'm gonna connect you now to the scanners." with a nod, he gently shifts Zero's golden mane to his side to open the port at the back of the crimson's neck. "Gee, I wonder why your creator gave you a whole bunch of mane?" he exclaimed as he plugged the scanner. It's no ordinary bunch of mane though. For whatever reason, it stays soft, shiny and undamaged despite of the crimson's activities.

"Beats me." he shrugged as he continues to eat his treat. "But I really hate the idea of someone else, other than you, touching it."

"How come?" he said as he input some codes into the nearby computer.

"Because you're the only one I trust here."

"Isn't it about time that you learn to trust others?" he looked at the crimson who just finished eating.

"They only see me as the virus origin and nothing more, I wouldn't be surprised if one day I will end up as a test subject if I let my guard down at them." throws the stick in the trash bin across the room. "I rather be a demon than a lab rat."

"I understand... Sorry about that."

"No harm done, so how's my stats, doc?"

"Well, your virus is quite dormant today... Dormant in a way that they're just in there, acting like normal nanites."

"Isn't that a normal thing already? The virus is my own nanites..." he tilted his head as he looked at X who is rubbing the crystal on his forehead.

"I mean it's like becoming more normal... The scanners almost didn't recognize it." he turned into one of the monitors at one of the consoles. "Gate, could you tell me what's going on?" he asked as Gate's image appears on it.

"According to the latest analysis... The virus is evolving... And we're not sure if it's a good or bad thing unless we test it out." he said as Lifesaver appeared on the monitor next to Gate's.

"I agree to Gate, X. We must decide whether we're helping to cure or making the virus much stronger soon... Before a disaster strikes." Lifesaver said with urgency as he continues "We could use the battle simulator and present various situations to Zero and see how he and his virus reacts towards it."

"I understand, well... Zero, what do you think?" he asked as he faced the crimson.

"It's fine by me since I haven't got any kind of exercise since the incident and I'm quite intrigued with this "battle simulator" of yours." he said as he pulls out the plug at the back of his neck. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Then it's settled... Gate, I'll leave you the programming of the situations while Lifesaver will keep track of Zero's stats... I'll take the simulator with him in case something happens. Is that fine with you guys?"

"Yes but only during half of the test. We also need to know how will he react without you at his side." he said while Lifesaver nods in agreement.

"I see your point, please call me once the simulator is ready."

"Alright, we'll call you after three hours. Thank you for your cooperation and see you later." Gate said as he went to work.

"Let's hope for positive results." Lifesaver said before going to work too.

"Yes, for the cure." X said as he turned off the console.

"Oh nice~ we're partners for the day~!" the crimson exclaimed as giving the smaller reploid a tug by placing his right arm over his shoulder and bringing his weight down that almost made the other fall to the floor face down.

"Y-yeah... You should try to control your strength too." he said as the blonde released him while he rub the back of his neck.

"I'll keep that in mind, sorry 'bout that... So what should we do while waiting? It's three long boring hours!" waves his hands up. "Damn! Just when I thought I'll finally have some exercise!"

"Calm down, Z... Why not you rest for a while or eat?" he said while tidying up the laboratory.

"Oh~ now that you mentioned about the latter... I could use some of your nanites. Been craving for it since last week." said as he leans against the table that X is clearing.

"How about not?" he said as he looks the crimson straight in the eyes. "You always dry me up to the point that I'm just running with my reserves."

"I can't help it, your nanites is the best among the ones I had before..." giving out the best puppy-look to persuade him. "Please?"

"Geez... Fine but not on the neck." he said as he offered his left palm to him.

"Yay! Thanks~ don't worry, I won't drain you this time." he said as he gently took X's palm using both of his hands and rubbed his right cheek on it with his eyes closed. "For I want to be your partner as a hunter even if it's just a simulator." then he licked the palm gently before sinking his fangs into it.

Unlike the earlier times that the crimson took his nanites by force, either by pinning him against to the wall or by using Dark Hold, this is the first time he was being polite and gentle about it. Instead of letting his fangs sinking further, the crimson just used it to puncture X's palm deep enough to let it bleed. The blue silently watch him sip the warm fluid that flows out of his palm. The sensation was somewhat ticklish and pleasant, making him muffled his mouth to avoid laughing out loud. Then it stopped. The crimson already healed the wound that he have inflicted.

"Done already?" he's still fascinated by the repair ability of the crimson as he looks at his palm that was spotless.

"Yeah, I can see that you'll burst into laughter if I continue anyway." wipes off the blood on the corner of his lips by his right thumb towards his mouth to lick it clean. "Your thoughts are much serene now."

Aside from converting reploid blood as his fuel, he also has the ability to acquire all the data that were encrypted within the reploid's DNA and he can literally read their minds to it.

"Your development is very pleasing... I recall that you were much feral the first time you are brought here." He sat on the floor as he ponders on the events that happened three months ago. "You're maturing quite fast and steady."

"Heh, really?" lays down as he rests his head on X's lap. "Might be because of your nanites are affecting my virus... Since I refuse to kill you, perhaps my virus is evolving to match up with my new resolve." He looks straight into the tranquil emerald eyes watching him.

"May I know what that is?" petting the soft golden mane which makes the crimson relaxes more.

"I'll tell you someday." he closes his eyes as the blue one continue to pet him.

"Someday, huh?" seeks for his internal clock, "... We still have two hours before the test. What do you-?" the crimson is already sleeping peacefully. "Guess that's your answer. Sweet dreams, Zero."

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Medic Wing, Gate's Office

Gate just finished the set of tests and running a series of review to make sure that all were according to the limits that he have set to meet the desired results in the most effective and efficient way without endangering both of the participants. He knew that this test will determine if they're closer to finding the cure or waking a sleeping demon. The mere thought of the latter made him shudder for that will mark the end of the world. As he brushed off the troubling idea, he heard someone enter his room.

"Who's there? I'm busy, if that's nothing urgent, I suggest you to leave immediately." locking his computer as he turned around to face the intruder.

"It's urgent alright, don't worry, I will not be taking much of your precious time." a navy blue reploid came out from the shadows with his buster aiming at Gate.

"What do you want?" staring furiously at the intruder.

"Me? I'm just here to do my job." walking closer to his victim.

"And that is?" he was about to push the alarm button when he felt something just stabbed him at the back of his neck and he fell unconscious. A small scorpion-type mechaniloid crawls out behind him which vaporized itself the moment it reached a clearing on the floor.

"Just gathering some chest pieces for my client," looks at his list. "Hmm, one down... More to go." he said as he walked out the office with his stealth mode on. "Hope you guys are well prepared to take the test of your life." he smirked as he strolled at the headquarters' hallway without anyone noticing his presence.


	4. Chapter 4: Corruption

Wild Fangs

* * *

(X series AU where Zero is aware of his self being the maverick virus origin and X being his "tamer" as both try to find a cure for the maverick virus)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman X series characters.

* * *

Chapter IV: Corruption

The room was just pure white when they entered it until a monotone voice announced the beginning of the simulation. The blankness were suddenly filled with familiar shapes and colors... within a few moments they were at the heart of the metropolis. The azure hunter let his right arm glow as it morphed into his trusty X Buster while the crimson maverick who's standing beside him, activates his own weapon by swinging it as a green blade materialized by the end of the action.

"Sticking with mêlée?" glancing over his partner as he charges his weapon.

"Yep and been wanting to test my skills on this." flips the blade before performing a three combo slash "I think we will get along quite well."

"Pretty much, and we compliment each other too."

"Heh, you guard my back, I guard yours. Let's begin, I'm already itching to slice some mavericks!"

"Gate, begin testing sequence now."

"Alright, be careful you two. Let me explain how this test goes: it's divided into 2 parts where the first half, X will aid Zero through three stages of test. The second half, Zero will do it again, alone and with much higher difficulty. Now, this is the first stage of the first half: the objective is to determine the battle prowess, immediate judgment and coöperation. The result will state if Zero has the means to become a hunter once he's cured."

"Understood, let's go?" X looked at him.

"As ready as you are."

And both dashed to the first checkpoint which gave the two reploids the much-needed warm-up, especially Zero. The task is generally to take down all the mavericks while having minimum damage taken as possible. X fired a series of quick shots to take down flying enemies that hovers above them while Zero takes care of the ones on the ground. He's technically flying towards them, leaving a series of explosions at his trail. The two reploids seem to be in complete synchronization as the test progresses, letting no single action to be wasted, they cleared the first checkpoint in a breeze.

As Lifesaver scans the result, Gate announced the beginning of the second stage that concerns about the maverick elimination while saving innocent reploids and humans. He warned the two that they must be careful in handling the humans since they're fragile and they might get injured during the rescue. X looked at his partner who is looking at his hands intensely.

"Just a moment, Gate." after he received an affirmative he turned to his friend, "You ok?" placing one hand over his friend's shoulder.

"I... Might kill the humans without knowing it..." looking at X with his crimson eyes that are full of uncertainty. "I..."

X shakes his head before looking directly into his eyes.

"Just think how you held the kittens while playing with them. I'm sure you'll do fine." smiling back as the tension building up on his friend fades away.

"Okay! Let's go!" he made a playful grin "Let's see who'll have the most number of rescue?"

"What's the reward?" he asks as they dash towards the next checkpoint.

"Heh, we can discuss that later after the test."

"Good idea, but keep in mind that this is almost like the real thing so take a seriously."

"Yes boss!"

"Fascinating..!" Lifesaver exclaimed as he browses through the status reading of Zero's virus activity.

"Why, what happened?" Gate asked as he moved closer to the medic reploid.

"During his hesitation about rescuing humans, his virus suddenly became active and climbing up rapidly to a critical level but went back to dormant state the instant X gave him assurance."

"Hmm, then our theory about X's capability to tame Zero is true, as if the virus recognizes him too."

"Recognizes?" his eyes widen. "But how?"

"Perhaps due to Zero's constant intake of X's nanites that the virus already got well accustomed with it."

"That's great, if this keeps up, we can make a vaccine with X's nanites.!"

"Well, they still need to complete the test before we celebrate."

"Yes, of course." gaining back his composure, he went back in monitoring the data logs.

"Can't wait to see how well will you do without your tamer... Will you able to hold back or revert back into the demon you're truly are, Zero?" he said to himself as he went back to his own station.

By the end of the second test, X managed to beat Zero by one person, yet it seems that the crimson is rather pleased that not a single person he have rescued are harmed in anyway. He gave the crimson a well-deserved praise and let him savor the feeling of triumph upon completing the task. Then they moved to the last checkpoint for the first part of the test. The objective was to identify mavericks and dealing with them. It seems quite simple but soon, the two reploids found how complex the last stage is... X having doubts after the mavericks are presented in the form of his friends... Zero on the other hand is having trouble dealing with X who keeps on getting in his way of eliminating the mavericks.

"X, what are you doing? You said I can kill the mavericks, why are you standing in my way?" he tilted his head to one side as he lowers his saber.

"But they're my friends! There must be a way to stop them without killing them.!" he exclaimed as he clenches his fists.

Then one of the mavericks lunged an attack behind X, who is pulled out of the way by Zero as his saber slices the offender into half.

"X, you'll get yourself killed if you kept on doing that." he was still holding his friend's arm as he swings him in the opposite direction as another maverick attacked them which perished after his saber went through its head.

"Zero!" he was in great horror after seeing the maverick version of Lifesaver dropped dead.

"What a pain..." punches X's abdomen which disrupted X's motor systems for awhile.

"Z...ero..!" he collapsed but the crimson caught and carried him like a sack over one of his shoulders. The hit wasn't hard enough to knock him out but enough to paralyze him.

"X, if we don't finish this test, you won't be able to create the cure..." he evaded another attack as he sheathed his saber in his back so he could free his right hand since his left is securing X. "And without the cure..." his crimson eyes glared as he held his right hand towards the remaining mavericks "There's no other way to stop them aside from destroying them completely." then he used Dark Hold to froze the enemies into place then as much to X's surprised, a buster formed from the crimson's free arm. "Please understand my point, X." then a full charge shot was released, marking the end of the first half of the test.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Medic Wing, Private Laboratory

Lifesaver just finished scanning and repairing X's system when the blue reploid awakens.

"Zero!" he screamed as he jolted out from unconsciousness.

"He's still in the battle simulator room, insisting to finish the test so we could have the data processed sooner." he handed him a tablet. "That's the result of the first half."

The blue reploid just silently accepted it and browsed through the data not really paying attention to the results. His thoughts were still lingering about Zero's last statement. He didn't expect him to be so focused about their goal in finding a cure... And there he was, shaken easily by his fear of hurting his friends. His grip on the tablet tightens which made Lifesaver snatch it back before it gets smashed.

"X, you need to focus."

"S-sorry...", he lowered his head unable to face the medic reploid. "I acted inappropriately under a mission... To think I'm the one who's supposed to guiding him... How am I supposed to face him now?"

"X, you must understand that you have your limits too, you're not perfect." patting the blue reploid's shoulder.

"B-but..."

"Zero is indifferent about taking down his fellow mavericks since he has been doing it since his activation. He still lacks the sense of companionship which you greatly value."

"I know... That's why I got stubborn... Sorry about that."

"You should be saying that to Zero." he stands. "If I'm not mistaken, he should be doing the last stage by now, would you care to watch?"

"Yes... Uh, I'll review your status report later along with the result of the second part of the test. Sorry for the trouble..."

"It's alright, now let's hurry."

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Battle Simulator Room, Observation Deck

"X! Great to see that you made it in time! The last stage is about to start.!" he said as the two reploids enter the room.

"Thanks... So how is he during the first two stages?" he and Lifesaver walked towards him.

"Brilliant, he managed to surpass the results from the first half... He's really fit to be a soloist."

"I see..." X felt like he was just a burden due to that remark which Gate notices.

"That's not what I meant, X... Anyways, I'll start the final stage." pushes the communicative link "Zero, just give the signal when you're ready."

"Let's do this!" being as energetic as before, he draws out his saber and prepared his fighting stance.

Then the final test commence. It was the same as they had earlier with a huge twist, there were human rebels included. Like what the crimson did earlier, he mercilessly eliminated all the mavericks and just knocked out the humans. As he moved near the exit, he is faced by X's maverick counterpart.

"Heh, nice try. You better make a more decent copy of X if you want me to have second thoughts about ripping this one apart." and without a second to lose, he lunges his three combo slash towards the copy, killing it in an instant. He sheathed his saber and was about to enter the exit point when he felt someone grab his left leg. "Huh?" then he saw the copy clinging on him. "You're not dead yet?" he then lifted his left leg and kicks it to the nearby wall which crushed the copy and freeing his leg.

Before he could even turn around, more hands grabbed him, forcing him to kneel with his one knee. He could feel that the weight on his back is quickly increasing as more hands wrap around him. Then they started to speak... Uttering the words: "Demon! You're the one who should have died! Unforgivable! DIE! DIE! DIE!". His head starts to spin as his frustration wells up. "Shut... Up..." he said as he struggles on the heavy load that's trying to crush him.

"This is not good... Gate, we have to stop!" Lifesaver said with an alarming tone. "His virus activation is reaching critical level!"

"Not yet! Trust me, we're getting near." Gate answered while he moved closer into the monitor, watching the maverick intensely.

"Gate, what exactly are you trying to achieve?" X started to get uneasy as he heard the familiar insane laughter of the demon he encountered three months ago. He looked at the screen and his eyes widen.

The monitor revealed Zero completely surrounded by his bloody virus aura as he tears a maverick's head with just his bare hands while laughing maniacally. Then he kept on dashing on the hoards of nearby mavericks and soon limbs and various reploid parts could be seen flying.

"Stop the test..." X began to tremble "GATE!" he glared at the researcher reploid but he wasn't beside him anymore. "GATE! STOP THIS MADNESS ALREADY!"

As if hearing his tamer's voice, the crimson stopped his onslaught and looked up to where the observation deck is before a demonic feral grin draws across his pale lips.

"Madness?" he said as he let Lifesaver fall to the floor, unconscious. "I'm just trying to prove that he, being the origin, can never be cured as you hope him to be!"

"That's not true! I know him better than anyone of you!" he looked at Gate straight into his eyes and got startled from his observation. "Gate... You've... Turned... Maverick?"

"Me? You got to be kidding me! I..! Who had been working to produce a vaccine be infected?! Rubbish!"

"Gate calm down..." he was about to approach Gate when the crimson enters the room by crashing through the observation monitors. Landing on fours while facing the researcher reploid. "Zero, stop..." he said instantly.

The crimson turned to him as he stands, his bloody aura soon made a steady rhythm which made his golden mane flow like a pair of bloodstained wings on his back. He made a grin sent chills down to X's spine before speaking "... He's a maverick, right X?" pointing at Gate who is petrified, not due to fear but because the crimson already used his Dark Hold on him.

"No..." he already thought that if he confirmed it, it will be the end of Gate.

"... No?" his eyebrows furrowed as he walks towards the blue replied without canceling his Dark Hold on the researcher.

"He's just confused and tired... Zero, why don't you take a rest too? The test is already finished..." the crimson leans to his ear as he whispers.

"But I can smell... He reeks like the ones I've played before... Why are you lying to me?"

"Zero... Don't you trust me anymore?" he said as the crimson stands to see him.

"I do... But we have an agreement..." his crimson eyes starts to narrow.

"Then... Do you remember our bet earlier?" he said without breaking eye contact with him.

"Yes, you haven't said what do you want as the victor. You want it now?"

"Indeed, I want you to drain all the virus that's infecting Gate without killing him."

"... Fine." he turned and waved his hand as Gate flew towards them, catching him on his neck "... Lucky bastard." then he bites the reploid's neck roughly and did what he have been told.

After a few moments, he let Gate fell on the ground and placed his attention back to X. "Done, he's clean now." he confirmed with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Thank you. Could you seal your virus now?" he said as he gently patted the crimson's forehead.

"... Okay. You have a lot of explaining to do later." he said as his bloody aura sinks back in. "... Seriously, you're … in for some... Beating if you fail to explain-" falling towards the blue reploid which caught him immediately.

"Don't worry... I will, just rest for now." then he called for medical help as he checked the crimson's energy level which is already at his limit. "You pushed yourself too much today..." he said as he carry his friend back to their laboratory.

At the far side of the room, the navy blue reploid made a call confirming his client that another job just finished. He aimed his buster over Gate's head to kill him but his client told him that it isn't needed and he must proceed to the next job order. He shrugged as he vanishes once more into the darkness. "Geez, customer's always right.."


	5. Chapter 5: Consequence

Wild Fangs

* * *

(X series AU where Zero is aware of his self being the maverick virus origin and X being his "tamer" as both try to find a cure for the maverick virus)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman X series characters.

* * *

Chapter V: Consequence

Maverick Headquarters: Commander Sigma's Office

"I see you made a very interesting progress this time, X." stroking his right hand on his chin as he look at the azure hunter standing in front of him. "Well done..."

"Thank you, Commander Sigma, Sir... but the real job is just beginning, sir. With the data gathered, we can start formulating the vaccine for the virus."

"Yes, I could see that. How is Gate doing? Did Zero managed to drain all the virus without any form of drawbacks?" placing the tablet on his table as he placed his right palm over it.

"We're still monitoring him, sir. As far as Zero has told me, he can only remove the virus who hasn't nested into the host for less than twenty-four hours... And it seems that Gate was just getting infected yesterday. I'm not sure about the exact time but he was fine before the test commenced. Zero hasn't gotten near him too so it's impossible that he's the one who infected Gate."

"Are you implying that someone else here in the headquarters is spreading the virus?"

"That's one possibility, sir. There's also another possibility that an enemy has infiltrated the base and causing the infection on selected personnel."

"Having an outbreak here is the last thing I want to happen, I'll order a mandatory overall check-up to all reploid personnel and have the whole base on full alert to catch whoever that lowlife is. And as for you... Stay with Zero in your quarters until the check-up is done to avoid suspicion, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Commander Sigma, sir."

"You are dismissed."

When X left the room, he called up Lifesaver to conduct the mandatory check-up for all the reploids. Then, he called up the eight highest-ranking hunters to discuss about the possibility of a spy roaming freely within the base. It will be a long day, he thought to himself as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

When X got back to their room, he found Zero still sleeping inside the recharging pod. He checked the crimson's energy meter and it's almost near completion, indicating that he'll wake up any moment. He took this chance to tidy up the blonde since he failed to do it earlier due to the reports urgently needed yesterday. He placed his right hand into his chest and his armor vanishes, leaving only his blue bodysuit. His dark brown spiky hair gently falls down as his headgear vanishes last. He stretches his arms as he made his way to the bathroom to gather the cleaning materials he needed. A few moments later, with a basin at one hand with warm water in it and a basket full of reploid cleaning kit, he started the operation.

He started with the crimson's face. With a washcloth that was soaked with a mixture of soap and warm water, he gently wipes off the dried reploid blood that was mostly found around the mouth area. He almost yelped when he noticed that the eyes of his patient were already wide awake.

"Ah... Good morning, Z." giving out a small sigh as he calms his self.

"Morning..." he hops out of the recharging pod.

The azure hunter noticed that the crimson was still upset about yesterday so he straighten up to confront him as calm as he always do whenever the other is on the verge of rampage. "Do you want to hear it now or you'll have yourself clean first?"

"Cleaning first..." and he went straight into the bathroom without glancing back to the blue reploid.

He placed away the cleaning materials that he had gathered awhile ago before waiting patiently for the crimson to finish cleaning. There's nothing to worry about since he knew that the crimson will understand, he's not as naïve as before. After a few moments, the crimson came out with his whole armor cleaned, he took it off the same manner the blue one did, leaving only his black bodysuit that is covered by his thick long mane at the back. He stands near a wall that is parallel to where the blue one is sitting, placing his right hand on his hip as he laid his left at the side.

"Talk." the crimson said in a commanding voice.

If looks could kill, X could have been long dead since the crimson eyes have been staring at him by the moment the blonde have entered the room.

"I didn't let you kill Gate since there is still a way to save him and you've proven it. As long as there is hope of curing a maverick, I cannot let them die... Please do not misunderstand that I've betrayed our promise." he said with all honesty. "If you still doubt me," he bit his right thumb deep enough to make it bleed "Go ahead and read my mind." offering his bleeding thumb towards him.

The blonde strolled towards him and gently took the brunette's hand putting it away to their side as he rest his forehead against him, with his crimson eyes still staring at him.

"No need..." his crimson eyes start to soften. "I'm just frustrated that I didn't have my kill... But I know... I've been trying to understand that it's for the better. I know that you'll never betray me and it's the same for me... I'm sorry."

"Please forgive me too for not explaining it immediately... Are we good?" both backed a bit to see each others face.

"Just one more thing..." he made a quick lick on X's bleeding thumb which healed it immediately "Don't hurt yourself ever again."

"Oh... Okay, I promise." giving out a sincere smile as an assurance.

"Now we're officially good.!" he gently let go of the brunette's hand as he stands."So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, Commander Sigma ordered us to stay here until they've finished the mandatory check-up of the whole headquarters personnel."

"And that will take?"

"About three days... Since they're conducting intensive full scans."

The crimson placed his palm over his face before speaking "You're kidding, right?" glancing over the blue reploid with a firm confirmation "CRAAAAAAAaaaaaaap!" slams his fist on the nearby table which fell apart after he removed his fist.

"You make it sound like you dislike spending time with me..." crossing his arms as he's already used to seeing the crimson wrecking something whenever he's frustrated.

"... It's not that, really. What are we suppose to do in here for three days?" tries to calm down.

"HM, now that you mentioned it..." a mischievous smile slowly draws across the brunette's lips.

If there are a few things that the crimson devil is scared about, a mischievous smiling X will be one of those things. The last time he saw it, he thought that he had died for good even though it was technically impossible for him due to his virus.

"Uh... How about we just skip that idea and enter hibernate mode instead?"

"Nah, it's a waste if we don't use the opportunity that's laid before us!" his smile grew bigger as he move slowly towards his friend "C'mon now, we'll do it right this time!" his emerald eyes are burning with passion.

"..." his shoulders dropped as he sensed that there's no way he could change his friend's mind once his eyes sparkled that way. "... Fine, please... Go easy on me this time."

"ALRIGHT!" then he rushed towards the storage room.

"Let's get this over with." placing his palm over his face again as he tries to think positively about it.

Suddenly the whole headquarters heard a very loud scream that felt like it came from the deepest pits of hell, it was followed by a mild earthquake that knocked down some of the personnel off their feet. The briefing room didn't escape it either, knocking off Chill Penguin and falling down tummy first.

"What in the frozen plains is that?" he exclaimed as he gets back on his feet.

"Heh, what? A little unearthly scream scares the hell out of your puny body?" mocked by the huge mammoth-type reploid who's sitting on the chair adjacent to his.

"You're still full of air, Flame Mammoth, especially your head." he retorted as he took his seat.

"Why you little-!"

"Ehem.! Gentlemen, I believe that we are still in the middle of mission briefing."

"My deepest apologies, Commander Sigma."

"Tsk. My bad, Commander Sigma."

"Good, as I were saying, we will commence our entrapment operation at exactly thirteen hundred hours. Leave no stone unturned. Any questions?" took a quick glance over the eight generals "Good, begin briefing your units as soon as you leave the room. You're all dismissed."

"Yes, Commander Sigma, sir!" they all said in unison and left the briefing room.

"You're one crafty customer, aren't you?" turning off his stealth mode as he walks beside Sigma who is still reviewing some data.

"You must know how to play each of your pieces well to ensure victory." held his right hand up.

"And I'm guessing you're almost at it?"

"Yes, I just need to acquire the key and victory is mine." clenches his fist. "We'll take advantage of this whole three days of scanning to trap them."

"Oh, well I better resume my work." and he disappears.

"For the future of the reploids, I'm willing to spill undermined amount of both human and reploid blood just to achieve Utopia."

Then the monitor in front of Sigma's revealed the master list of names of the whole reploid personnel of the headquarters with blue states. Then slowly, one by one, turned into red indicating maverick infection.

* * *

Author's notes:

First of all, I want to apologize for 0kamiB1ue for the late reply to your review. My fingers just won't stop punching the keys... I've been in a trance and just kept going until I've found myself in this chapter already...

Yep, they're so adorable that I can't have one since I'm allergic to them... Darn it.

And yes, it's for blood and gore... And hope that it will stay that way unless something else came up... One of my roommates is already making those USB port jokes... (Bangs head to the wall)

Well... I'm not much of a chatter but thank you for reading up to this point and I'm very delighted to be your guide as you roam deeper in my realm.


	6. Chapter 6: Trace

Wild Fangs

* * *

(X series AU where Zero is aware of his self being the maverick virus origin and X being his "tamer" as both try to find a cure for the maverick virus)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman X series characters.

* * *

Chapter VI: Trace

Various tools drenched with reploid blood are scattered over a table as a lone masked figure reached for one, a white washcloth. With it, he cleaned his hands as he stands beside the surgical table where his victim lay motionless.

Practically naked from his ebony bodysuit and synthetic skin that covers his body, his complex circuitry was left exposed. The golden mane on the other hand, were neatly tied and left to dangle down at the edge of the surgical table to avoid staining it with assorted grime. Then, slowly, he opened his crimson eyes only to be blocked by some of his golden hair. He could hardly see his captor lean towards him with his mask removed.

"Sleep more, don't worry... I'm almost done." his hand glides on the blonde's forehead to clear the golden strands that were hindering the crimson eyes that were full of uncertainty. His soothing voice somehow gave it relief and obeyed him, shutting them once more to embrace the darkness.

By the time he opened his eyes again, his body is intact and isn't paralyzed anymore. But there's a huge difference, it felt lighter. He runs his own quick scan to see if something is missing yet it revealed that nothing was removed. Puzzled, he looked at his left and found the blue reploid sitting beside his bed.

"How are you feeling?" petting his golden mane as he leans closer.

"... Lighter. What happened?"

"I just overhauled and cleaned you thoroughly, don't worry. I didn't remove your virus. The funny thing is, they just stayed in your core and didn't bother to infect me as I clean you."

"... So you're saying that you ambushed me just to clean me?" remembering the events before his unwanted shut down...

Eight hours earlier...

The crimson placed his palm over his face before speaking "You're kidding, right?" glancing over the blue reploid with a firm confirmation "CRAAAAAAAaaaaaaap!" slams his fist on the nearby table which fell apart after he removed his fist.

"You make it sound like you dislike spending time with me..." crossing his arms as he's already used to seeing the crimson wrecking something whenever he's frustrated.

"... It's not that, really. What are we suppose to do in here for three days?" tries to calm down.

"HM, now that you mentioned it..." a mischievous smile slowly draws across the brunette's lips.

"Uh... How about we just skip that idea and enter hibernate mode instead?"

"Nah, it's a waste if we don't use the opportunity that's laid before us!" his smile grew bigger as he move slowly towards his friend "C'mon now, we'll do it right this time!" his emerald eyes are burning with passion.

"..." his shoulders dropped as he sensed that there's no way he could change his friend's mind once his eyes sparkled that way. "... Fine, please... Go easy on me this time."

"ALRIGHT!" then he rushed towards the storage room.

"Let's get this over with." placing his palm over his face again as he tries to think positively about it.

Before he could even enter the storage room, he felt a drop of liquid over his body. Then he saw X, equipped with Crystal Hunter on his buster, aimed at him. It was too late when he finally realized that he was just shot of it as his body have started to crystallize. He only managed to make a final unearthly scream as the sign of his disappointment that was loud enough to create a mild shockwave that shook the whole headquarters.

"Well, you wouldn't let anyone touch your systems and I'm no exception for your own stubbornness so I resulted using force.", remembers the time he attempted it, the crimson wrecked the dorm just to escape.

"Where did you get that? You're not this aggressive before..." the blue reploid raised an eyebrow "... W-what?"

"I got it from you, obviously. But I only used it because it's needed. I've been hearing some unstable noises within you, stating that you have some clogging within your fuel lines." tapping the crimson's chest "... Mostly around here. I've heard it clearly yesterday when you carried me."

"...oh, thought my self-repair already dealt with it. Guess I have to thank you, I really feel better now."

"Not really, it can only clean the ones that are making an instant threat but totally ignoring the minor ones that eventually piled up." leans back to his chair "...seriously, you're one piece of work." the crimson sat up and faced him.

"Ah... Thanks?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, what do you want to do now? It's your turn to decide."

"Hmm..." his eyebrows furrowed for a while before an idea pops out "Let's visit the kittens!"

"Zero, you know that we can't leave the room for three days. They've even placed some guards outside our room just to be sure. Not to mention, they have our signatures being monitored too." he said as he pointed at the door.

"Heh, since when did you think that THEY could stop me to do whatever I want?" he made a feral grin as he stands.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, it's not like I'll force our way out of here." placed his right hand on his chest as his armor materialized. "When I checked my system just awhile ago, it revealed that I've gained back access to my other arts."

"Are you telling me that my cleaning did that?" the crimson nods "... Great, I've unsheathed a double-edge sword." placed his palm over his face. Then he felt something that just engulfed the room. The crimson just used his Dark Hold in the whole headquarters. "Zero!"

"Oh c'mon now. It's my turn to decide, remember?" the blue reploid was about to retort but gave up on it as he saw no sign of malice within the crimson's blood-ruby eyes. "Watch!" he placed both of his hands in front of him as his crimson eyes glare while his body emit a small glow of his bloody aura before him utter the name of the art "... Sougenmu."

That instant, the crimson's image was split into two.

"Whatcha think? Pretty neat huh?" the original said as he gave a thumbs up towards the blue reploid who's flabbergasted by the event. "If we place him and your clone inside the pods, no one will notice that they're fakes."

"Whoa, wait... You can make a clone of me too?" regaining back from his shock.

"Not me... YOU will be the one doing it. You have that variable weapon system that can copy almost any kind of weapons or abilities."

"Oh... Right." placed his right hand over his chest to summon his armor.

Once fully armed, he placed his right hand over the crystal on Zero's forehead, obtaining the data needed for the said technique. With a deep breath, he took a few steps back before making the same stance and saying "Sougenmu". And thus, it was a success.

"Great! Now let's put them in and visit Grandma and the kittens..!"

"... Okay."

With the clones inside the pods, the two made their way out of the headquarters via the front gate since all beings were still frozen in time. Once they've reached a good distance away from the base, the crimson released the hold and they were back like nothing happened.

"Isn't that taking too much of your energy? Especially now that you've used it on a very wide range." the two of them now are wearing some normal casual clothes as a disguise.

"Before, yes. It does but after you've cleaned my system, my virus can flow much easily... Cutting my energy consumption by eighty percent. Guess... That's how clogged my systems were."

"You're right on that..." remembering how much dirt he had removed from the crimson's fuel lines alone.

"By the way... X..." Looking at his upper left "I've noticed as we dash pass the guards, they give off the same scent of Gate."

"What do you mean?" suddenly the uncertainties about the past incidents soon came rushing back into his memory files "... Are you saying that they're infected with the same kind of virus that Gate had?"

"Yeah... It's weak but I'm absolutely sure that it's the same one."

"Zero, we need to head back... NOW."

The crimson didn't try to argue and just followed his tamer as they dash back to the base.

"Uh, aren't we suppose to concealing ourselves first?" catching up with the blue reploid's pace.

"No need to do that." landing in front of the two reploids "We're here to escort you two back to the headquarters. If you refuse, we have no choice but to arrest both of you for leaving the base without prior clearance."

"Storm Eagle, how did you know that we left the base?" X questioned as they get surrounded by the 7th Air Cavalry Unit.

"We made a device that specialized to detect Zero's Dark Hold, knowing its ability to stop time, we needed something to trace the user using the energy signature left by the technique."

"Whoa, you hunters is really crafty." the crimson said with delight in his voice.

"Please return to your quarters peacefully and I'll take care of the rest." looking at X straight into his eyes.

"I understand, sorry for the trouble. Zero, let's go."

"... Ok." followed the blue reploid back to the base while being escorted by the whole unit.

When they've returned into their quarters, Storm Eagle patted X's shoulder before leaving.

"I guess I can't use Dark Hold for a while... " Notices X is holding some small chip "Is that a gift from a little bird?"

"Yes. It looks like I'm not the only one having doubts about the current state of the headquarters and the past incidents." places it in his tablet then sits on the couch. "Hmm... As always, it needed a password." started to input codes.

"So... What's in it?" sitting like a cat beside X who's still trying to unlock the file on his tablet.

"Just a minute... ", after a few seconds, the password confirmed and huge files started to fill the screen. "You got to be kidding me..." his emerald eyes rapidly scanned each file and begins to fill with terror.

"X?" the blue reploid looked at him.

"There's a traitor inside the headquarters..." placed the tablet at his side as he took a deep breath.

"Baldy? So he's really on the move now."

"H-how did you know?", immediately, he stood and holds the crimson's shoulders "Tell me when did you found out that Commander Sigma turned into a maverick?".

The crimson made an insane smile before responding "A week ago, the time when you reported about the incident where I thrashed the maverick together with an entire unit of hunters." takes the right hand of the blue reploid as he rub his left cheek against it with eyes closed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he caressed the cheek using his right thumb "... Why?"

"Because..." opened his eyes then looked at him "I don't want you to get hurt... I overheard that he intended to infect you during that mission using the entire unit as carriers."

"So you're saying that you actually just killed mavericks that time? But why Commander Sigma wanted me infected?"

"Perhaps he wants to control you since you've tamed me. I really don't get the concept of world domination. I'm much interested in its destruction though."

"... Zero." takes his hand away from the crimson.

"Relax, I won't do it... Unless you tell me to." the blue reploid sits beside him, rubbing the gem on his forehead, "What are you planning to do now?"

"We need to make the vaccine first to save the hunters then we'll confront Comm-" he shook his head "No.. Sigma."

"Do you want me to delay the virus activation to give you enough time? My virus is much stronger than what is here anyway."

"Are you saying that this wasn't from you?"

"Well, I am the origin but this virus is a modified version and rather weak. I'm confident that the vaccine you'll be doing now is enough to delete it permanently."

"Alright, I'll start working now. Please make the virus dormant until the vaccine is done." then he stands to go to their private lab which is connected to their room.

"Sure thing but I'll demand for a reward after this."

That statement made the blue reploid shiver. "O-of course." then he dashed to the laboratory.

"Heh, can't wait for it..." then he let a small amount of his virus to come out from his left palm "Time for me to work as well."

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: 7th Air Cavalry Unit Hanger

"It's time for you to join the club, Mr. Eagle."

"So you finally showed yourself, bounty hunter." aims his buster towards the intruder in front of him. "Your stealth mode doesn't work with my eyes."

"Ooh, so being an eagle isn't just for the appearance." turns off his stealth mode. "The name's Dynamo, pleasure to be your acquaintance." bows before him "but it's a shame that the you've already lost right before we started."

"What do you mean?" notices his whole unit is aiming their weapons at him. "S-since when?" then Dynamo shot him straight to his chest. "This...?" falls down to the floor.

"Let's just say I'm always a step ahead, good night Mr. Eagle." turns on his communication link "Mission complete, I'll just wait for my payment, Dynamo out." he stretches his arms as he looked at the night sky "Guess my job is done, time to sit back and relax."

Then Dynamo vanishes, leaving the whole headquarters into the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7: Trigger

Wild Fangs

* * *

(X series AU where Zero is aware of his self being the maverick virus origin and X being his "tamer" as both try to find a cure for the maverick virus)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman X series characters.

* * *

Chapter VII: Trigger

It was the second day of the mandatory check-up for the whole headquarters and it had been twelve hours since X locked himself in the laboratory to finish the vaccine and leaving the crimson alone in their quarters. Entrusted to give his friend the time needed, he had been tapping within the network, provided by his own virus, to hack the mavericks within the base. Making their virus dormant for a certain period of time.

"Hmm... How annoying..." scratches the back of his head while hanging upside-down. "I didn't expect Baldy to do such complex system on this damn virus. If X just told me to annihilate it, it will be over hours ago..." taps on the network again "But since he's a pacifist, he won't let me blow them up... Oh..." notices a number of mavericks going to their private laboratory. "And where the heck do you think you're going?" looks at the locked door "HM... Maybe I should play with them for awhile." with that in mind, he vanishes into the shadows.

The mavericks that the crimson is referring to is the 4th Land Battalion, lead by Flame Mammoth.

"Heh, I never thought using the virus to make my unit as my puppets will be this fun," he said to himself as he get near to the laboratory. "I just don't get why a puny reploid like X get to have some sort of importance to Commander Sigma's plans? He can't even put a decent fight against me last time.!" slams his massive fist against the metal wall. "Guess I just need to get up close and personal and I won't stop this time until he spill it all out!" just after he turned to the last corner where the laboratory lies ahead, he saw the crimson reploid sitting a few feet away from the laboratory's door. "How did you get outside your quarters and what are you doing here?"

"Huh? I used the air vent." pointing towards the opened hatch. "I went in without my armor in case you're wondering how did I managed to fit in there." scratches his chin using his index finger while looking at his upper right "Let's see... I'm here waiting for some ghost to show up."

"Is that so? As expected, I can't get a straight answer from a defective reploid. Now out of my way before I crush you. I don't want to waste my time to the likes of you." he said as he stomps his massive foot.

"Why such in a hurry? Come~ let's wait for the ghost to appear~!" the crimson said with a child's smile on his face while still sitting.

"Listen here, I'm going to interrogate that tamer of yours for official business! So scram already so I can beat the info out of him!" turns to his unit "Let's mo-!" the vent's cover suddenly came flying across the hallway, just missing his trunk by a hairline. "What the-?!" when he turned his eyes towards the crimson again, the innocent smile he was wearing was replaced with a twisted one.

"Oh... How I love to see you try." stands as his blood-ruby eyes start to flare. "I could have let you pass if you asked me nicely though." stands as he glides his right hand across the wall "But since you're planning to hurt him..." his fingertips rake into the wall while his pale lips made a feral grin as Flame Mammoth instinctively take a step back after feeling the impending danger presented in front of him. Due to his size, his trembling body is very visible that made the crimson chuckle before saying "I... Will... Slaughter... You..." in his most murderous tone.

"We..." he suddenly received a message in his communication link "We will come back later! Commander Sigma is calling me and my unit back...! Don't think that I 'm scared of your threats, you defect! Let's go men!" then he rushed his way out as his unit followed him.

"Geez, I'm not a defect... Father said I'm perfect..." he looked up as he held his right hand up, remembering his creator uttering the words of praise in his dying moment. "Right...?"

He was holding up his creator by the neck as the old man laughed insanely before saying his last words "... That's right... Z...ero. Go and destroy everything... Leave no one alive... My perfect creation... My... Son. That's your sole purpose!"

With that, he crushed his father's neck before ripping him joint by joint while laughing like a madman.

"Destroy... Everything... Leave no one... Alive." still looking at his hand while his thoughts still lingers in his trance until a familiar voice took him back. "Huh?" looks at the reploid in front of him.

"Zero? What are you doing here?" standing in front of the crimson who suddenly locked him into a tight embrace ".. Zero? What's wrong?"

"I won't... Kill you... Never...!" his embrace tightens as the smaller one could feel his trembling.

"Hush... I know... It's alright, don't be afraid." he whispers as he gently rubs the crimson's back.

For a few moments, they stayed like that until the crimson released him remembering they're racing against time.

"S-sorry..." his shoulders dropped.

"It's okay... By the way..." moves closer as he whispers, knowing that they're being monitored "I've finished the vaccine. We can start our counterattack now." smiling at his friend who became lively again.

The crimson grins as both reploid went back in the laboratory.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Command Center

"Commander Sigma the subjects have returned into the laboratory on their own. Your orders, sir?"

"Continue observing them, how is the check-up going?"

"We're about seventy percent done, sir."

"Good, inform me once we reached completion."

"Yes, Commander Sigma, sir."

"HM, faster than I've predicted... Once I have the whole base under the my virus' influence, I'll make him surrender to me." he said to himself as he set his gaze to the monitor in front of him.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Private laboratory

"So... How are we going to do this again?" the crimson said as he holds a white pistol with azure bullets in it. "And I'm definitely not good with guns..." placing it in his back compartment.

"Then you'll just need to get closer for a sure hit. As I've said earlier, you'll act like you've turned back into your former self and went into a rampage." sees a demonic grin forming on the crimson's pale lips "But, remember that you're not allowed to kill... Do you understand?"

"Leaving their control chips unscratched, right?" his grin turns into an innocent smile as the blue one nods.

"Good. That will draw out most of the units into your so lure them into the lower parts of the headquarters and trap them there, make them go offline first before giving them the vaccine to avoid missing shots. As you do that, I will pretend to be knocked out in the process of trying to stop you. I'll preferably be taken to the medic wing. Once I'm in, I'll have all the medics cured and reproduce the vaccine there. Sigma's infection plan seems to focus there so we must stop it first before anything else... We'll deal with Sigma the moment we secured everyone out of the virus' influence. Any question?" he said as he secured all important data from his computer into his memory chip.

"How are we going to start?" tilting his head on his side.

"Destroy this laboratory, like what you did to the medic wing before." his buster materialized as he conditions himself.

"Yay~! Finally some action~!" with that, he let out his bloody aura as his crimson eyes were filled with bloodlust. Then he looked at X who remained calm and smiled at him.

"Don't lose yourself, okay? You still need to tell me your reward after this... And be careful."

"I won't..." smiles back "You too, I'll seriously go berserk if they hurt you."

"I'll do my best." with his signal, the mission commence.

After just a few seconds, an explosion erupted from their private laboratory that triggers the alarm in the whole headquarters.

"What happened? Give me a visual on the explosion site NOW!" Sigma ordered as he regret having to agree with the crimson maverick to never install cameras within their private quarters and their laboratory for the first time he attempted it, the crimson hacked their communication system leaving them blind for five hours.

"Commander Sigma, virus readings are going at critical level! It seems Zero's in a rampage again.!" one of the navigators said as the stats and the video revealed the crimson demon dashing away from the ruined laboratory while laughing insanely.

"What about X? Where is he?!" he turned into another navigator.

"His signature is there, within the laboratory... I think he's unconscious.! I'll send medics right away, sir.!"

"Yes, call units four, nine and thirteen to engaged Zero. Stop him by all means, we cannot let him escape and endangered countless lives outside our headquarters! Have unit seven guards outside the base as unit eight will recover X together with the medics.!" he commanded as he went in his office.

"Yes, Commander Sigma, sir!" they all saluted and executed the order.

"Having set backs?" the navy blue reploid said while leaning against the wall in the darker area of the office.

"I didn't expect that he'll go on a rampage even though X is with him." Sigma said as the pinch the bridge of his nose. "He might annihilate my soldiers before I could even use them for my plans..."

"Well, you'll never know~ they might have some sort of misunderstanding too." strides towards Sigma's side. "So, what's your plan?"

"My own version of his virus is too weak to affect him... It's better to have X under my command... We'll remove his emotion chip to make him my obedient puppet.!"

Dynamo whistles before commenting, "Using the opportunity while he's unconscious... Sneaky..." Sigma turn to him, "Let me guess, another job?"

"Yes, since for some reason, I cannot activate the virus nested within the medics... Might be some sort of glitch... Remove X's emotion chip as soon as they've left him to recharge, understand?"

"Yeah so I'm off." and he vanished like a mist.

"If this goes well, I don't need any other army to rule the world. Just having you two under my command is worth all the military forces combined in this world.!" raised his arms as he gave out a triumphant laugh while he envisions his victory.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Central Hallway

Numerous hunters were already sent offline along his trail as he kept on dashing towards the main entrance. Still laughing like mad as he felt the blissful feeling once more into ripping anyone apart. He had longed for it yet he tend not to indulge deeply in it will definitely upset his most treasured person. While keeping that in mind, he managed to keep his victims look as good as dead without killing them, namely: torn or twisted limbs, hole in the abdomen, smashed faces (precisely avoiding the control chip) and the likes. He didn't mind to use his saber to make his playacting closest to his nature until now.

He abruptly stopped as he saw Flame Mammoth up ahead with his whole unit fully armed, all weapons aimed at him. Without a second to spare, they all fired the instant they saw him.

"Hah! How do you like my WARM welcome, you defect?!" Flame Mammoth said as he raised his hand to signal his unit to halt.

When the smoke clears, he found the steel floors are ripped and created a barrier that caught all the ammunition they've generously given out awhile ago. Before he could even recover from his shock, the makeshift walls burst as a huge crescent wave appears, hitting him and his unit. His units were sliced from their midsection while he was sliced from his knees only due to his size. They all fell hard to the floor as the crimson laugh while striding towards them, his saber glare beside him.

"Don't be so cocky, defect! I still have a few tricks of my own!" and his body glows as his fallen unit levitate around him, then the whole hallway filled with blinding light. "Hah, let's see if that puny weapon of yours could even scratch me this time!" the light fades as it reveals a bigger version of him with thicker armor.

But instead of trembling as Flame Mammoth anticipates, he saw the crimson laughing louder.

"What's so funny?! You're suppose to shaking in fear now!" the crimson just continued which pissed him off greatly. "TELL ME, YOU DEFECT!" then he spits massive amounts of oil towards his laughing opponent and lets his Fire Wave to ignite it. "TAKE THAT, DE-"

He wasn't able to finish after a flaming hand grabbed his trunk as the crimson emerges from the flames he just started. As Zero landed on his massive chest, the mammoth saw how his flames being devoured by the bloody aura which grew wilder and demonic. Then he felt his trunk being crushed slowly as his eyes failed to turn away from the demon's gaze who leans closer to him with his other hand gently petted his massive forehead.

"I'm laughing because you're a pathetic idiot. If I were a defect as you claim I am, will I able to do this?" tears the mammoth trunk in one swift move of his arm which made his victim scream and violently trying to shake him off but failed miserably since the very same hand that was petting him earlier were gripping him now tightly. "Or this?" smashing the mouth, completely disabling it. "And this?" he pulled out one of the mechanical eyeballs and crushed it in front of the remaining functioning eye, this made the giant fell on his knees. "My sole purpose is to destroy and as you can see, I'm doing it perfectly..." he licked his blood-drenched hand "Let's continue?" he said as his bloody aura grew wilder and soon the hallway painted with crimson.

"Looks like we're too late." Chill Penguin said as they look at the shredded carcass of what used to known as the Fiery Oil Tanker.

"Sir, we have spotted the crimson demon still moving towards the central gate." one of his subordinates informed him.

"Well, at least he didn't change his course, let's go. We'll use our brains to catch him since pure brawn failed pathetically." he said as he led his unit to a shortcut to intercept the crimson by surprise. Spending no time to mourn for his fallen colleague.

Meanwhile, the crimson slowly walk towards his destination with one of his bloody hands holding his head.

"I think I just went overboard... But... It felt so good..." shakes his head "Must focus... Don't want to make X mad at me..." he said to himself as he continues his mission with his bloody aura embracing him more.

* * *

Author's notes:

Good day... Or afternoon... Evening?

Nessa-zilla, I hope you will like this update~

And to those who's still venturing my realm, my deepest thanks.


	8. Chapter 8: Treatment

Wild Fangs

* * *

(X series AU where Zero is aware of his self being the maverick virus origin and X being his "tamer" as both try to find a cure for the maverick virus)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman X series characters.

* * *

Chapter VIII: Treatment

Fifteen minutes earlier after the explosion erupted from the private laboratory...

The 8th Armored Division arrived as they scattered in a defensive pattern, leaving the area surrounded as the medics rushed to the blue reploid's location. There, they found him under a pile of rubble, unconscious and filled with scratches due to the explosion.

"Hmm, he's not badly wounded, I presume?" Armored Armadillo asked as the medics gently places X on a stretcher. "It seems that demon took him lightly despite in his rampage."

"Perhaps sir, but we still need to look for internal damage." the head medic said as he scans X.

"I see, let's move then." he said as they escorted the medics to the medic wing.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Medic Wing

"Thank goodness that there's no serious damage within his internal system.!" Lifesaver exclaimed as he finished scanning and repairing X's body.

"Can we wake him up now?" Armored Armadillo asked as the medic reploid look at him. "Commander Sigma requests for his presence for he's the only one who can stop the crimson demon."

"I'm afraid not, he didn't took that much damage but his energy is drained greatly. We need to let him recharge first." he shrugged as he signal his assistants to place the blue reploid into one of their recharging pods.

"And that will be how long?" one of his eyebrows arched.

"Ideally, overnight for a full charge. Five hours if you just want him to get back online."

"I see, I'll inform the commander then." he said as he exited the room.

"X, you can stop pretending now." glancing over the pod with the lid still open after assuring that the armored captain was long gone.

"You're sharp as always, so how did the vaccine go?" hopping out of the pod.

"Quite fast, I'm glad Zero made the virus within me and my fellow medics dormant the time I received your message last night." handing out a tablet to him "I've also tapped the check-up reports, switching the indicators so that we'll have no problem in spreading the vaccine throughout the base. Most of the remaining infected ones are the combat units."

"Guess that will be our toughest challenge. How's Gate anyway?" he saw the medic pointing at his right.

"Cured, sorry about what happened last time." bowing his head "I was careless..." then he felt warm hands over his shoulders.

"I'm just glad that you're back. We can't afford to lose a great researcher like you, Gate." the blue one said as he smiled. "It's payback time~!" letting out a grin as the two other reploids nodded.

As they start spreading the vaccine, Dynamo silently slips out of the room as his head back to Sigma's office while he snicker.

"Well this is interesting," saying to himself "Should I tell him about it? But he didn't order me anything aside from removing X's emotion chip..." places his hands behind his head "Hmm... How troublesome. I better construct an effective plan to fulfill that mission." he said as he quietly passes in the hallway.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Main Entrance Hall

"Like I thought, you're nothing but a rabid dog on the loose." Chill Penguin said as he taps the frozen crimson maverick in front of him.

"Let's break him while he's frozen." one of his subordinates suggested as they aim their buster towards him.

"As much as I want , it's against the commander's orders." he saw his men stepping back "What's wrong?" then one of them pointed at the frozen figure behind him.

He shook his head in disbelief, the prisoner is glowing as his crimson armor darkens until it becomes ebony. His skin and hair became much paler but his blood-ruby eyes remained, no, it's much spirited than ever before. Staring at him, he slowly moves his nearly unfrozen body to reach for his captor. A demonic feral smile indicating death is very close by.

Chill Penguin remembered that stance and quickly ordered to blast the maverick, hoping that it will freeze him once more, but they're a second too late. Time had stopped in favor of the ebony maverick.

"I really appreciate your surprise attack," crouching down in front of the Lord of the Snowy Plains as a few icy dust fell off of him "for I love the coldness, it helps me cool down and let me think clearly..." grins as he petted him "You see, I was trying to recall what X told me to do before you've frozen me... It was something about your control chips..." he stopped petting him as his grip on the reploid's head tightens. "Thank you for reminding me~"

With a blink of an eye, he has torn a handful of Chill Penguin's head and not a single drop of reploid blood spilled since his victim is still under the suspended time. "There you are~!" after dissecting the chunk, he took out a familiar chip with care. "One down~" looking at the hunters "more to go~" he said as he walks towards them.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Medic Bay

X helped in putting all the necessary data needed to produce more vaccine that was disguised as virus once scanned by Sigma's computers. As he finishes, Gate approaches him with a very concerned look.

"What's wrong?" facing the researcher reploid.

"X, I found out something about Zero's condition..." Gate looks at him straight into the eyes "His virus is upgrading..."

"Upgrading?" his eyes widens as the researcher continues.

"The moment I woke up, cured of course, I worked on the data collected deeply and it revealed that it was adjusting to whatever set in Zero's mind. It's becoming deadly but exclusive."

"What exactly do you mean?" his eyebrows furrowed.

He pursed his lips before continuing, "Deadly in a way that it's making him more powerful and exclusive since it's losing its ability to infect others."

"That's a good sign if his virus cannot infect anyone anymore..." rubbing the crystal on his forehead.

"It is but the fact that the virus is concentrating itself to his container is dangerous. Zero might drown in his own bloodlust thus making him unstoppable..."

"Don't worry, I could deal with that easier than having the whole world infected with his virus."

"Then you should at least lessen the stimuli, where is he anyway?"

"Lessen the stimuli... SHOOT!" remembering the task that he had given to his friend. He took a worried glance to his comrades.

"It's okay, X. We can handle the treatment on our own from here." Lifesaver said as Gate nodded. "Only you can stop him anyway."

"Thanks... And I'm sorry." when he was about to exit the room, the door revealed the 8th Armored Division blocking his way out.

"Hmm, looks like my hunch was correct." the armored leader steps forward. "You're going with us, X. Commander Sigma ordered for your presence."

"I will, only after you and your unit let the medics conduct a check-up on you."

"I have no obligation to grant your request for I only listen to the commander. Now move or else we'll use force to do so."

"Alright, just leave them... I don't want to fight." he said as he stepped out from the room with his hands up in the air.

"Good, let's move." and they stride towards Sigma's office. Not even bothering to restrain the hands of the blue reploid.

Confident that X will not retort, he didn't expect the following events the moment they're far from the medic bay. X suddenly glows after touching his chest, indicating that he just summoned one of his armors to his aid. It was the Hermes Armor and he confirmed it right after X has taken down most of his units with his blinding speed.

"I didn't expect you to be a sly, X." he said as he blocked one of X's attack.

"Perhaps, but it's for the sake of the entire hunters... No, for the whole world.!" he said as he landed another hit but the armor is just too thick that it repelled him once more. "Sigma is trying to infect everyone to become his mindless army to take over the world.! We must stop him.!"

"I'm only here to obey his orders and nothing more. You can save your heroic speech to someone else.!" with that he curled into a ball and used his rolling attack which X avoided with ease.

"Then you leave me no choice." charges his buster as his opponent kept on rolling more randomly allover the hallway. When he finally reached full charge, he let out a powerful blast as he yelled: "Electric Spark!" and the whole area filled with electric energy, stunning the armored captain.

"H-how... Did you... Managed to copy... That?" the stubborn captain said as pieces of his armor fell on the floor, he's barely standing after receiving the attack.

"During sparring sessions. I tend to study each of you to avoid committing the same mistakes and it was fruitful." he said as he takes out the vaccine.

"Then it's my loss... You better hurry if you're going to stop your friend...", X carefully injected him the cure. "I've heard he already annihilated the 4th Land Battalion... With Flame Mammoth shredded into bits... Chill Penguin was the last one to report... They spotted him... Going to the... Main entry-" he didn't finish as he lost consciousness due to the effect of the vaccine that started to kick in.

"I see... Thank you for the info." he said as he gently laid him down. "I hope I'm not too late..." he let out a deep sigh before dashing towards the said place.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Sigma's Office

Sigma looked at the monitor as he have witnessed the whole fight, clenching his fists as he threw his tablet which smashed into pieces after hitting the wall.

"I should have known, then it's no use in hiding it." pressed a button on his computer as the monitor flashed a confirmation notice. "I'll make Dynamo pay later for failing me but for now... Let the real battle commence."

He sent out commands to his remaining combat units, knowing that it's time for him to take this game much seriously. He sent the 17th Elite Unit to intercept X, knowing that Boomer Kuwanger and Spark Mandrill are in the same unit, the blue reploid will have a hard time dealing with both at the same time. While he sent the 7th Air Cavalry Unit to aid the 9th Special Forces that already collided with the ebony maverick. Ordering them to lure the said maverick into the Marine Unit, where they'll take advantage of the ebony's weakness: his inability to combat underwater. He didn't mind dealing with the medics since he still have full control over the military forces, he could wipe them out easily anyway. Then he tried to contact Dynamo but he wasn't answering any of his calls. Out of frustration, he smashed the communicator as he went back to the Command Center to monitor the two reploids' advancements while keeping all the navigators as his hostages when the worst comes. They do not suspect a thing for they are all under the command of his own virus.

"I'll have both of you in one way or another..." he said to himself as he took his seat.


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble

Wild Fangs

* * *

(X series AU where Zero is aware of his self being the maverick virus origin and X being his "tamer" as both try to find a cure for the maverick virus)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman X series characters.

* * *

Chapter IX: Trouble

_Faster! _

Kicking his dash boots into overdrive.

_He's fine!_

Biting his lower lip as he made a sharp turn.

_Fine? In terms of his still playacting so well that he's on the brink of turning it real?_

Before he could even clarify his thoughts, he felt a punch landed squarely on his left cheek. Sending him to crash through the nearby wall.

"You're thinking too much, X." his assailant said as he landed gracefully in front of the hole. "You should practice clearing your mind whenever you're in battle."

"Heh! Like me, less talk more action!" banging his fists together, the mandrill-type reploid said as he stands beside his comrade.

"Like you even do much thinking in the first place." crossing his arms while looking at him.

"Well, I hate thinking anyway... You guys know that." scratching his head.

"Anyways," the stag beetle-type reploid shrugged as he turn back to the blue reploid's location "X, do us a favor and surrender... As your colleagues? But I really don't mind having a duel." he said with his eyes closed.

"Ah, he's gone."

"Huh?! Why didn't you stop him?" his eyes pop wide open as his partner scratches the back of his head.

"Well, don't wanna ruin your moment."

He places his palm over his face and wipes it down until it reaches the midpoint before speaking. "Let's go, what direction did he take? Left or right?"

"The left one, I think."

"You think?" raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. He's a bit too fast for my eyes." nodding.

"Then I'll take the right." strides towards the direction he said.

"Uh, okay. I'll take the left then." waves his hand and takes the left path.

When the two reploids vanished from sight, X emerges from the hole.

"Good thing that Zero let me copy his Sougenmu... It really saved me from trouble this time." taps his arm as a map hologram projected from it with a red dot moving fast towards one of the base's combat quarters. "Why is he moving towards the Marine Unit?" without a second thought, he immediately kicked his dash boots into high gear. "He doesn't stand a chance there.!" he said to himself as he dashes in maximum speed that his armor can give.

By this time, Boomer Kuwanger and Spark Mandrill received a call from Sigma.

"YOU FOOLS! X is on his way now to the Marine Unit Quarters! I've ordered you two to keep him away from there!"

"F-forgive us, Commander Sigma, sir. We'll stop him right away." and the stag beetle-type uses his teleport ability to catch up with X while his comrade run back as fast as he could.

Sigma pinches the bridge of his nose as he slowly reclines in his chair. "Why do I have a pair of morons under my command?" he said to himself before stating his order. "Give me visual on Zero."

"Right away, Commander Sigma, sir." one of the navigator said as she taps her keys and soon the image appears.

"Hmm, at least they're doing a decent job on him." he said as he saw the ebony chasing the chameleon-type reploid while sending out multiple medium-sized crescent waves at him.

The ebony halts as he charges his saber, its purple blade shines brightly as his bloody aura goes wild around him. "You dare to insult X... You'll pay dearly for your insolence..!" then his blood-ruby eyes glare before sending off his attack "Genmurei...!" and two huge crescent waves released at the end of his swing.

Five minutes earlier...

After Zero have collected all the control chips and placed it in his back compartment, he released his Dark Hold and taken out his spare saber since the one he had earlier been melted from a Flame Mammoth's blaze. Fountains of reploid blood and oil soon sprouted out from the dissected heads of the whole 13th Polar Region Unit. He let his tongue stick out to have a taste of the mixed fluid raining upon him.

"Hey," licking his lips "come out already... I know you've been watching me." activates his saber and a purple blade materialize.

"Why should I? I'm a sniper! Now stand still and let me hit you.!" the voice said as three laser beams were fired out from thin air which Zero deflected easily using his saber.

"Oh, really? Then it's hide-and-seek? Well, I'm not that picky when it comes to games." he said as he prepares his fighting stance. The self-made fountain has already dried out, leaving the whole area filled with deep crimson fluids and his whole appearance drenched with it.

"You got it all wrong, you're nothing but a target practice!" shoots once more but it was deflected again. "Hey, stop that!"

"HM? Okay." he sheathed his saber.

"Hah! You're much obedient than I thought! Now die!" he said as he uses his Chameleon Sting.

And then it missed, not because Zero intentionally dodged it, but because the ebony punched the ground as he said: "Shin Messenkou", and projectiles suddenly came out of the ground, hitting Sting Chameleon from the spot on the ceiling where he was hiding.

"ACK!" and fell face first to the floor as his camouflage system damaged completely while some of the fluids splattered all over him.

"Got you." aims his saber on the chameleon's head.

"Not yet.!" he then whipped his tail that hit the ebony's eyes.

"Arrrragh!" he takes a few steps back as he covers his wounded eyes while Sting Chameleon jumps away from him, creating his much needed distance.

"Hah! That's for ruining my camouflage!" climbing up the ceiling.

"Argh... What a trickster..." his self-repair is working rapidly to restore back his damaged optics.

"I'll use anything just to defeat anyone who comes across my mark.!" grins as he prepares another attack. "But I must say that I'm impressed that you managed to damage me this much, unlike that pitiful pacifist tamer of yours." Zero's right hand twitches "Oh, wait... That was an understatement for X..." the grins as he sees frustration is building up on the ebony. "He isn't fit to be a hunter, he's much more inclined to do janitorial work around the headquarters! Oh, wait... That isn't right since he's more of a trash that needed to be swept away! Nyah ha ha!" he laughs as he sent out spikes to run down to his target not noticing that his grip on the ceiling slowly slides due to the fluids he acquired earlier.

"You'll regret that..." he said as he gave him a death stare with his blood-ruby eyes entirely healed while his bloody aura grows wildly, whipping his corn blonde hair at his back and with the reploid blood that stained him, completed his demonic appearance. "Denharei..." he said as he swings his saber and repeated it multiple times as medium-sized crescent waves produced, eliminating the spikes as it flies towards Sting's location.

"W-What?!" he screamed as his grip finally fails him, falling fast towards the array of crescent waves.

And soon it leads to the chase that ends into his own deathbed.

"Gak!" he couldn't evade the attack for the hallway have narrowed in a way that only one could fit, due to the attacks earlier. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" and he was vaporized by the time the waves made contact.

"CRAP!" realized that he forgot to take the control chip first before eliminating him. "Oh, wait... Guess it's fine since I've told X that I'll slaughter anyone who harms him in any way..." looks around as he sheathed his saber as his bloody aura sinks back into his body "Where the heck am I?".

Just then, a great force swooped down on him, grabbing him by his shoulders, carrying him towards the next room.

"Put me down!" he shouted as he tries to break free.

"You sure you want that?" his captor asked as they were gaining more altitude.

"Huh? Little bird?" he said as he looked up to his captor. "Hey, whatcha doing here?" giving out a childish smile before continuing "And what do you mean by that? Of course I am!" Storm Eagle gestures for him to take a look below.

"Hope that you already learned how to swim..." then he saw how the ebony's pale face turned snowy white.

"W-Wait! I take it baaaaaaaaack!"

Before he could even use his Dark Hold, Storm Eagle already started spinning upwards while holding him tightly then dives downwards, releasing him into the water as he shot himself out. The impact momentarily sent him offline making him sink further. Then, shadowed figure approaches him with great malice.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Battle Simulator Room

Two reploids crashed into the room, wrecking its iron doors like a tin can. Both roll on the floor and before the dust could even settle, the two collided and sparks could be seen appearing around them accompanied by metallic clashes. The rapid humming of the buster the blue one charges echoes in sync with the countless attacks given by the stag beetle-type reploid. Once they finally part ways they let their weapons burst to each others direction. The fully charged shot connected to the Boomerang Cutter resulting into a violent rebound, leaving the two projectiles astray from their destined targets.

"You're getting better, X!" Boomer Kuwanger complimented him as he catches his boomerang.

"Thanks but I'm really in a hurry now... So please, step aside and let me pass." still holding his buster aimed at his opponent.

"No can do, I've been waiting for you to fight this seriously for so loooooooooooong." prepares his fighting stance.

"I see." his buster glows as its ammunition changes. "No hard feelings then." fires his buster.

"That's more like it!" he said as he teleported to catch X off-guard.

However, he failed to notice that the shot the blue reploid released is his greatest weakness. X just stood there and waited for him. Confident to his unpredictability, Boomer appeared just above his target, going to grab him.

"Gotcha! Huh?!" he saw the blue reploid smile.

"Really?" X said before disappearing as Boomer heard something flying fast towards him.

"You got to be kidding me?!" he said as six missiles marked their target on him. "GAAAAAHHHHHH!" and multiple explosions followed.

"I've warned you..." injecting the cure to his half-awake former comrade.

"Well... I had... My fun... No regrets... There." with a contented look he let his consciousness fade away.

"Sigma... I will make you pay for the crimes you've committed... Every single one of it..." he charged his buster to the maximum and fired it towards the wall adjacent to the direction of the Marine Unit Quarters. "... Zero, wait for me.!" and he dashed through his self-made shortcut.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Command Center

"I didn't expect him to do that..." he shrugged off his amusement and recomposed himself "Where is Spark Mandrill? He was suppose fighting along side with Boomer!"

"Sir, he's still a few blocks away from X's current location." one of the navigators answered as the image shown the mandrill-type reploid is catching his breath while murmuring: "Damn... Those... Two... So... Fast!"

"Blasted!" slams his right fist on the table then suddenly, he heard a familiar metallic footsteps going towards him.

"Well, well, well... Isn't it about my time to play with him?" the purple reploid with a cannon attached to his shoulder said as he stops a few feet away from where Sigma is sitting.

"That's if you'll just capture him alive, Vile." giving the reploid a stern look.

"Oh I will, you can count on that."

"Good, I expect nothing less from you."

"You're very right about that." he said before heading out. "Nothing less indeed for I always go all out..." he said to himself as his lone crimson eye glow within the shadow of his helmet.

* * *

Author's notes:

Oh boy... The whispers kept me awake late at night... Insomnia, my friend... Gimme some sleep...

Anyways...

0kamiB1ue, it's ok~ reviews are pretty welcome and love to know that you're liking it so far~

And like always, thanks for venturing into my realm~


	10. Chapter 10: Devil

Wild Fangs

* * *

(X series AU where Zero is aware of his self being the maverick virus origin and X being his "tamer" as both try to find a cure for the maverick virus)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman X series characters.

* * *

Chapter X: Devil

"I will make a priceless art out of you so just stay like that while I gather my instruments." Launch Octopus said as he swims deeper into the Marine Unit's underwater quarters.

He left Zero being held by two Sky Claws at each of his arms as his legs stretched apart and chained into two metallic rods. His operating system is still offline due to the impact he has received from the pressure of his harsh descend. Showing no sign of rebooting, his virus slowly covers his core, resonating with the pulse he's giving out.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: X's Shortcut

At the end of the pathway that X made using the full power of his buster, Vile stands almighty on top of his Ride Armor. Patiently, he waited for him to reach the ideal distance for his opening attack. When his radar finally caught X's signature within its range, he started his countdown.

X, on the other hand, just noticed something that sparkled ahead. Trusting his instincts, he quickly dashed towards the side as a huge burst of beam went by just a few seconds after. A trail of molten rock and metal sizzle at the whole stretch of the pathway. He's just too relieved that he got away just in time or he'll end up like a melted ice cream on a hot summer day. While he scanned himself for any damage taken, he heard a familiar roar of an engine.

"This can't be good..." slowly, he takes a peek, hoping that he's just imagining things. "Oh great..." after seeing the Ride Armor, he sinks back to his cover. "Of all the possible time... Why now?"

As he checked the result of his scan, he could hear his opponent taunting at him.

"X~! Come out~! Come out wherever you are~!" no response "Aren't you suppose to be in a hurry? As far as I've heard, your _pet_ is being held captive by Launch Octopus."

X just ignored him as he prepares his counter.

"Aren't you a bit worried that your _pet_ will be turned into some sort of junk that octopus calls as art?" charging his cannon once more "If you ask me, he'll be nothing but just a mere dummy for my cannon to vaporize!"

"Seriously, Vile. You talk too much..." still hiding as his buster is near maximum charge. "And yes... I AM in a hurry." he suddenly leaps out and fires his buster and six homing missiles came flying towards Vile. "And no, he has never been my pet." and a clone of him leaps over him and fires the same thing. "He's my FRIEND!" he roared as he gave out the same shot that created the shortcut.

"What the-?!" eleven projectiles made their mark on his Ride Armor as one hit the cannon he was charging while the fully charged shot marked the target on him. "Oh SHII-!" and a flash of light engulfed him and his Ride Armor before exploding.

Then a violent shockwave have shaken the whole headquarters that was extremely felt within the Command Center.

"What's going on?! Give me a status report, now!"

"Sir, we have detected a large explosion within the improvised shortcut that X has made earlier, Commander Sigma." tapping the keys on her computer "I'm afraid we can't have any visual on that spot, sir. The whole stretch was engulfed by the explosion thus destroying any possible paths for any of our spy mechaniloid." the navigator finished.

"I shouldn't have trusted him and his sickening ways of doing things...! Get Storm Eagle there and tell him to retrieve X.! I don't care whatever happened to Vile, just get X NOW!" he said as he swings his right arm.

"Yes, Commander Sigma, sir.!"

"Huh? Is that an earthquake?" Zero said as he looks back but failed to see anything. "Well this is surprising... If I remember correctly... I'm suppose to still underwater..." scratching the back of his head as he saw nothing but pure whiteness, like a blank slate. "Uh... Anyone here?"

The whole area suddenly starts to bleed deep crimson blood, filling the emptiness of the area and sinking him into it. The pure brightness of the area slowly turn into crimson darkness.

"Well... At least it's not water." letting himself to lie on his back to float "You can start talking now, I'm all ears."

As he spoke those words, a figure tardily builds up from the pool of blood: his own reflection. Its form is still stabilizing when it starts to crawl over him. He offered his right hand as its support which it generously accepted.

"What's wrong? You wouldn't call me if it's nothing serious." caressing the bloody cheek of his mirror-image who's partly solidifying now.

The blood pool then turns into a crimson web that cradles them both. Although as the web forms, some of it was wrapped around Zero's body, like chains restraining him but loose enough for him to move a little. His mirror-image, however, has its body fused with the web as it continues to crawl on top of him.

"Danger... X... Slaughter... Vermin..." it said in a silky voice "Haste..." facing him, its blood-ruby eyes glow against its ebony sclera, filled with worry and anger.

"You know who the bastard is?" glides his fingers into its blood-like mane as it leans closer to him, resting its forehead against his.

"Terminate... No... Mercy..." its voice is now filled with rage as images sent into his head, making his lips drew a demonic feral grin.

"Since when did mercy became part of our programming?" his bloody mirror-image looked at him. "Nobody touches X, except us so let's get wild!"

Upon hearing his resolve, his mirror-image made the same grin before turning back into the blood that covers him. Then his grin become a chuckle, the chuckle turned into laughter that soon became a madman's howl. The web that was restraining him earlier melted, moving in a spiral that concealed him completely.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Medic Bay

"This is abominable..." Gate said as he covered his mouth while his eyes still locked on the monitor of his computer.

"What's wrong? Something happened to X?" Lifesaver asked as he stride towards him.

"... Not to X." the screen then started to flash warning signs repeatedly. "The crimson devil has awaken once more..."

"Like three months ago?" the researcher reploid just nodded "What's X doing?" looks at the monitor where X's status is shown "Offline?!" then he saw Gate grabbing a portable surgical kit. "Gate, where are you going?"

"X must be in critical condition, I'll go there to treat him. Without him... is like we just accepted the world's destruction!" then he ran towards the exit as Lifesaver watches him go.

"I hope we're not too late..." Lifesaver shrugged as he continued the vaccine production.

Just then, Gate was abducted by a winged shadow.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Command Center

"Eeek!" one of the navigators screamed as her monitor exploded that soon chained with the rest of the computers within the room.

"What's going on?!" Sigma shouted as he rises from his seat.

"Sir, just right after Zero's maverick virus surpassed the critical level... Our computers suddenly went berserk resulting to overheating and eventually ended up into the explosion... As if it was triggered by it."

"Blasted! Why nothing in my plan ever went right?!" slams both of his iron fists on his computer, leaving a deep dent and crushed a keyboard. "Looks like I have to do things on my own!"

"Commander Sigma, your orders, sir?!" one of the navigators asked as Sigma turned on her with furious eyes.

"Kill yourself, you're all worthless scraps!" and he stormed out of the room, leaving the navigators pointing their arm busters to their temple.

"Yes, Commander Sigma, sir." they all said in unison before a choir of buster shots echoed within the room.

Amidst from the clouds of soot and burning molten rubble, Dynamo carried the unconscious azure hunter out of the blast site. Placing him flat on his back, the bounty hunter took out a small tool out of his belt pocket.

"Now that's what I call one hell of a plan. I knew Vile cannot resist the chance of destroying you so I called him up." taps X's forehead with his tool, making the crystal glow "All for the sake of fulfilling my job, of course." the light fades, revealing X's precious emotion chip that situated on top of his control chip. "Now let's start the operation, shall we?"

Before he could even touch the chip, an iron feather darted towards Dynamo's hand which made him drop his tool as he leap back after sensing three more were heading towards him.

"Whoa there! That's dangerous!" he said as flipping back, landing on his feet with his blaster ready.

"Not as dangerous as the stunt that you pulled just to knock out X." Storm Eagle lands gracefully at the azure hunter's side who's crystal shines once more to seal back his exposed circuitry.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Say, why are you here anyway? Don't you suppose to be keeping the origin busy?" concealing back his buster.

"Commander Sigma ordered me to retrieve X, and you?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, that same guy told me to remove X's emotion chip so he can make a puppet out of him." placing both of his hands over his hips "How about you let me finish my job first before you take him? Sounds logical, yes?"

"Indeed... That's if you were holding a conversation to my non-maverick self." starts to fly "You still owe me a payback from last time and being a maverick, grudges comes first before any given order." flaps his wings as his Storm Tornado materializes.

"Oh boy..." dodges the attack as his buster engages once more. "Come on, we're on the same side now.!" shoots him with split shot. "Could you let it slide until I'm through with my job?"

"Not a chance." he spits four eggs which hatched immediately upon contact to the floor. "Eliminate him!" and the four azure birds darted towards him.

"Tsk. You're really taking this maverick reasoning far too seriously." charging energy at one hand, he then punches the ground thrice, sending off lasers from the ceiling which eliminated the four birds. "You should learn how to chill."

"I'll do that once I'm done with you." he once again uses his Storm Tornado but with feathers flying downwards.

Their duel was abruptly halted as a familiar red octopus were sent flying across the hallway, neutralizing the tornado as it went through it before violently crashing head first against the metal wall. Both looked at each other after hearing a demonic laughter coming from the direction the octopus burst from. Deep within the shadows, a pair of glowing cold pale blue eyes glare towards them.

The temperature suddenly drops rapidly when the cold mist crawls out, filling the hallway as it send chills down to their spine. Instinctively, both readied their weapons to whoever will emerge from the shadows, determined to fight for their own survival. However, their courage diminished as a silky voice spoke.

"Ah... That felt gooooood~" his huge demonic wings stretched along with his whole body. "Now..." hovering as he cast himself out of the shadows "Let me have the bastard that dared to lay his filthy hands on my sole friend." he snickers as he looked at Storm Eagle "...unless you want to join the scrap heap, little bird." he laughed once more before engaging into battle.


	11. Chapter 11: Duty

Wild Fangs

* * *

(X series AU where Zero is aware of his self being the maverick virus origin and X being his "tamer" as both try to find a cure for the maverick virus)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman X series characters.

* * *

Chapter XI: Duty

"I'm afraid I cannot grant that request nor I'll be joining that anytime soon." Storm Eagle said as he point his buster towards the ebony devil who halted halfway towards them.

"Is that so...?" licking his lips "More blood to feast on then." he said before vanishing from their sight.

"So that means we can work together now?" Dynamo said as he leaps beside the eagle-type maverick.

"Yes, we're against the origin so there's no helping it." he said as he kept on scanning the area.

"Can you spot him?" the whole area now filled with cold mist, thermal scanners were proven useless since the demon does not give off any heat.

"I'm already doing the best I can... Wait..." felt a much colder presence near him and without a word, Dynamo leaped away from him as if neglected the alliance offered earlier.

"So this is your best?" a silky voice whispered beside him "Pathetic." slams Storm Eagle's head towards the floor with his right hand. He then reached for both of the eagle's wings, holding them tightly as he placed his right foot heavily on his prey's back. "You should have listened to me, little bird~" effortlessly, he has torn the left-wing as the maverick screeched in pain.

"Looks like it's time for my great escape." Dynamo said to himself as he slowly retreat into the mist when suddenly, he felt numbness throughout his body.

"Don't fret, I'll deal with you sooner than you think." with the bounty hunter bound by his Dark Hold, he returned his attention towards the wounded maverick as he kneels on his prey's back to add more pressure. "Your scream is much more pleasing than that pathetic mammoth or that insolent chameleon... I never heard the penguin's though." gripping tighter oh the remaining wing as he leans down near the eagle's left ear "Glad to hear it, little bird." leans closer as he whispers "Time to sleep~".

"You're... insa-!" the ebony devil roughly bites his neck and rapidly draining all his nanites.

Once done, he stretched his huge demonic wings once more as he stands to face his petrified victim.

"Hmm... That was refreshing..." licking his lips as he released his Dark Hold "Your turn..." hovering once more as his cold pale blue eyes narrowed.

"What a troublesome day... Next time, I won't accept jobs like this..." Dynamo sighed as he charges his buster.

On the other side of the area, X remains unconscious as his repair nanites rapidly trying to fix his damages as soon as possible. Then, a pair of hands checked him before reaching out for some tools within the portable surgical kit.

"X, hang on...!" Gate said as he began repairing him. "You're not allowed to perish here, you hear me?" he's just thankful that he came across with Zero's clone the moment he exit the infirmary, cutting his travel time in great lengths.

Gate hoped that his voice will reach him. Inside X's mind, however, his memories began to drift back to the time he first tamed the crimson demon.

Three months ago...

"Secure the area, don't let him reach the surface!", Commander Sigma ordered as medics tried to stop the bleeding found in his fuel tank. He was forced to retire from battle after receiving a fatal blow that damaged not only his fuel tank but destroyed both of his massive mechanical legs. "I didn't expect that maverick to wake up sooner that I thought." he bit his lips as he stared at the monitor where two units are battling a lone crimson reploid then, he spots someone who isn't supposed to be there. "What's X doing there?! Get him out of there! Now!"

"I'm afraid we can't send anyone at the moment, Commander Sigma. Our reserve units were mysteriously paralyzed in their quarters." one of the navigators informed him.

"Dammit! You better get out of there alive X!" clenches his fists "We cannot afford to lose you, our only immune hunter..!" he said as he helplessly watch the monitor.

They outnumbered him greatly but it doesn't seem to bother him at all. In fact, he's much pleased having so many playmates that came rushing down to him after he thrashed what used to be a private laboratory. He smirked each time he heard the crushing sounds of circuits underneath the armors of his playmates after receiving a swift heavy jab from him. His crimson eyes sparkle whenever he saw them squirt out reploid blood after he torn off one of their limbs. Then he laughed whenever they die in his hands while cursing him. But each time they land a hit on him, which is very rare, the attacker receives a reward from him. The reward of being a walking ticking time bomb maverick which lasts for thirty seconds after the infection.

And this time, the one who landed a hit is a blue reploid who had been patiently waiting for the crimson to step at his firing range. The shot was straight to the crimson's head that sent him flying to the wall behind him. It was the first time that the demon got knocked off his feet which made the remaining hunters rejoice for a brief moment until he stood up again, his right hand covering his face. When he removed it, he saw it filled with his own blood. It was his first time someone managed to do that much damaged on him. He just stood there, staring at his bloody palm.

This gave the blue reploid a chance to signal retreat to his remaining comrades. He planned to trap the crimson within the laboratory the moment everyone escaped. It has been a brilliant plan since the demon is still in some sort of trance, ignoring them completely... Until one tripped and made a noise upon his fall. That instant, their chance for survival became impossible.

After a few seconds, various reploid parts and blood flew into the air around the blue reploid. The screams of his dying comrades echoed in the room that made him panic. Faster, he thought, he must stop the crimson before they all die. He tried to find the elusive demon to shoot it down but the pace wasn't the same as before. The demon has practically vanished from his vision. Then, without warning, a huge metal cabinet flew towards him. He rolled to his side to avoid being crushed by the massive metal. Upon impact, he realized something after he saw where it landed, it wasn't meant for him. It was meant to block the only path outside. He then looked around, all his comrades have perished, only he and the crimson remains.

Guess he saved him for last to be tortured, he thought to himself as he aimed his buster towards the demon who's staring at him with cold blood-ruby eyes. They stood there motionless.

"Why are you doing this?" he suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

The crimson just tilted his head with blood still on his face.

"Does this mean that being the origin, you have no speech capabilities?" he lowered his buster. "Let's stop this senseless slaughter." his buster reverted back into his normal arm.

The crimson seemed to be curious about the blue reploid's action and vanished only to appear right in front of his playmate who got startled but remained calm.

"What do you want to achieve?" their eyes met "Who made you?" he stayed still.

The crimson opened his pale bloodstained lips, revealing a set of protruding white fangs, yet no words came out. Just his cold breath that the azure felt on his neck as the crimson leans on him.

"I'm X... What's your name?" he continued as his eyes follow the crimson's movement.

Again, no words came but the crimson responded in the way the azure hunter least expected. The fangs he has seen earlier made its way on his neck as the crimson slowly locks him within his arms. Bit by bit, the fangs sinks further as the warm blood filled the gap between it and the azure's skin, which touched by the crimson's cold tongue.

"Let... Go... It's no use... It won't work... On me..." but the crimson just did the opposite, embracing him tightly as the demon greedily lapped the oozing warm blood from his wound.

Then the crimson suddenly stops, carefully releasing him. As much as the azure hunter's surprise he saw the demon gave out an innocent child's smile, save the blood allover his face.

"Could it be that... You have been spreading the virus in order to find someone who's immune against it?"

The crimson just nodded as he rests his head against the azure's.

"Why?" their eyes met and he noticed that the blood-ruby eyes were filled with sadness.

"... Lonely."

With that single word, X understood him. It gave the azure hunter hope in curing mavericks for despite from his insanity, the origin is capable of learning. He maybe programmed as a demon by default but if he will learn things that considered as moral, perhaps... Just perhaps, it will eliminate the threat of the maverick virus.

"I did not sign for this!" Dynamo exclaimed as he barely evaded the ebony's left claw, leaving him deep claw marks over his chest armor. "Take this!" throws five spinning blades towards him as he leaps and shoots straight down where the blast splits into two. One towards the demon and the other towards X's location

As the ebony's counter, he punches the ground and sends projectiles in a fan like pattern. Destroying the blades and the blast that was aimed at him while some went into the bounty hunter's direction. The other blast nullified by his clone who was guarding X as Gate repair him.

This time, the ebony devil remained silent like the time he slaughtered the arachnid-type mechaniloid. But the biggest difference is that he no longer shows any kind of emotion as he continued to shred the bounty hunter with his claws after receiving two fatal shots from the last attack. This scene made Gate shivers as he continues repairing X as fast as he could.

"X... Come on, snap out it already... I've repaired all the major injuries, what's going on?" he felt the clone move towards him "Huh?" the clone suddenly kicked him in his stomach, making him fly towards a maverick that was running towards them.

"Finally, I've found you X!" slammed his fists together "My time to duel you!" sees something flying towards him "What's that?"

"Argh!" Gate exclaimed as his back slammed against the face of the mandrill-type maverick as they both crashed to a nearby pillar at the hallway. Knocking both reploids offline.

When the clone was about to deliver the final blow, he heard a familiar warm voice, commanding him to stop. He turned to its owner and found X already back on his feet. The azure hunter then gently placed his right palm on the clone's forehead.

"That's enough, you've done well... Please return now to your origin and tell him I'm fine now." he said as he caresses the deep sapphire gem on the clone's forehead.

With a nod, the clone vanishes as X placed his right hand over his chest, summoning one of his armors.

"I guess I could thank him for getting them out of the way since I do not wish to increase the casualty list anymore... It's time to end this, Sigma!" he then shines brightly as his Ultimate Armor materialize.

"Is that so? Since when did you learn to fight back? I thought you disliked violence?" Sigma said as he emerges from the thick mist in front of X.

"I fight to protect and that's exactly what I'm going to do now." charges his buster as he aim it at Sigma.

"Protect what? That devil? Those fragile humans? Our fellow reploids?" he suddenly laughed "X... If you will just join me, together, we can make the world a better place."

"By turning all reploids into mavericks? Using me to control Zero, making him eliminate anyone who opposes you and your twisted ideals? Wiping out humans just because they're far inferior to us? If that's all you have to say, I will decline your offer. You're no longer the commander I've respected... You're nothing more but just a maverick and as a hunter... It is my duty to stop you!" he then released a full charged shot.

"Ha! Brave words, let's see if you'll be able to resist me after I made you as my personal puppet!" slicing the charged shot into half by his beam sword as he dashed towards X.

* * *

Author's notes:

...greetings~

...well first, I want to thank 0kamiB1ue for the reviews and to all who's still reading up to this point~

...guess the finale is coming unless those whispers continue to keep me awake at night something about iX or whatever.

...again, my deepest thanks~


	12. Chapter 12: Decision

Wild Fangs

* * *

(X series AU where Zero is aware of his self being the maverick virus origin and X being his "tamer" as both try to find a cure for the maverick virus)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman X series characters.

* * *

Chapter XII: Decision

X's plasma shots bombarded the former maverick hunter commander who, in return, skillfully defected all the shots that was about to make contact with him using his beam sword. He was shortening the distance quite fast and the hunter doesn't seem to be alarmed at all.

Like in his every battle, he just waited patiently deep inside before delivering his most deadly blow. Camouflage with his array of what seems so mindless attacks.

_That's it, come closer._

"Why so silent, X? Did your rage finally clouded your judgment?" he deflected another shot that went straight back to X, making the hunter to roll towards his side to avoid it.

_Just a little more._

"If you will just let me infect you, you'll have better control over your hidden potential!" his left hand suddenly glows in a bright shade of crimson but it's much fainter than the one Zero emits during his rampage. "Be my loyal servant!"

With a burst of his dash boots, Sigma lunges towards X with his left hand extended in front of him. He was laughing maniacally but abruptly halted as he saw X's armor give off a purple glow while his eyes locked on him filled with pure coldness.

"You mavericks talk too much." kicking himself off the ground, he was fully engulfed by his purple glow as he cries out: "Nova Strike!" and like a bullet, he shot himself towards the maverick.

"SHIT!" unable to change his course, he let his virus cover him completely and prepared for the collision.

And a huge explosion followed by the aftershock which felt by the ebony devil who's just nearby the area. The mist surrounding the area is now replaced with thick fumes of black smoke and flames, further damaging the once spotless hunter base.

"Is that so?" Zero said in a cold voice while holding Dynamo by his hair, his clone just stood beside him motionless. "Change of priorities then," he held up the crippled bounty hunter in order for their eyes to meet "I have a job for you, vermin.".

Dynamo could barely move since most of the machinery has ceased to function due to the torture he had been through. Some of his limbs were twisted in ways they aren't suppose to while the others torn off and smashed like some fragile twig. His chest was pried open, exposing his power core that previously shine from strong turquoise was now reduced into a dull bleak of its former color. The ebony devil purposely left his eyes and forehead untouched to imprint the horrendous torment deep into his memory circuitry. A light tug from his hair made him look at the devil's piercing cold eyes who's watching him intensely.

"You will evacuate everyone away from here..." his pale blue eyes starts to narrow with its pupils turn into slits "Don't worry... I will repair you but if you fail me..." he made a demonic feral grin before continuing "I will shred you into such fine manner before vaporizing you, erasing your existence completely..." immeasurable fear could be seen reflected in the eyes of his prey. "Blink if you accept my offer.".

He complied as soon as the command spoken and found himself being tossed towards the clone that which started to liquify and envelops him within. In a manner of seconds, it evaporates as the steam revealed his body fully restored like nothing ever happened. His relief was immediately dissolved as he heard the slow but strong flapping of wings, reminding him that he is now owned by the devil.

"You have thirty minutes to accomplish your task..." throws him a white pistol with azure bullets which the bounty hunter catches "That's the vaccine, now go." his eyes glared at the bounty hunter.

"O-okay... I'm off!" placing the ivory pistol in one of his holster, he dashed immediately away from him to start his mission, he didn't bother to argue on how little time he was given to evacuate a whole army. He's just glad that he barely escaped permanent deletion for today.

"... Why?" a silky voice suddenly whispered in his right ear as his vision suddenly shifted into a crimson room within him.

His mirror-image slowly placed its bloody arms around his neck as it rests its head on his right shoulder, its chest pressed against his back, cushioned by his soft long mane. Half of its body is still fused with the blood covering most of Zero's body which glows in sync with his pulse. It was usually indifferent but right now, its blood-ruby eyes were wider and glaring at him.

"Our priority only concerns X..." he caressed his bloody mirror-image's right cheek with his right palm, making it to let out a soft purr which immediately softened its fierce glares earlier. "We can always slaughter that vermin later but for now, we must assure X's concern for the safety of his comrades and ultimately... His own..."

"... X... Safety." its eyes were now returned into its usual half-lid.

"Are you upset?" letting his fingers glide into its blood-like mane.

"... No." it sighed softly "... X... First." slumps its head on his neck.

"We will drink X's blood when this is all over, how's that for a compensation?" waiting for its reply while he petted it.

"... Perfect." and once more it melted, returning into him.

"Let's finish Baldy permanently this time." with a single strong flap of his wings, he went off towards his last target.

X slowly rises from the rubble he got into after the impact and only manages to get half of his body free. He hasn't still mastered using his Nova Strike, leaving him panting for breath as his internal coolers work overtime. Lifting his arm to see his energy level, he decides to charge another one after sensing that the battle is far from over. Then, a pair of cold clawed hands lifts him out of the debris.

"Huh?" he glances over his back to see an ebony devil hovering behind him as he placed on the ground gently. "Z-Zero, is that you?" faced him as he rub his eyes to somehow clear off whatever that's giving him some sort of hallucination that his friend just turned completely into a devil.

"Yeah, I'm real so stop that." he said as he crossed his arms as he somewhat felt insulted by his friend's reaction.

"O-oh.. Sorry..." scratches the back of his head "What happened to you?"

"Well, this is my true form... I just don't show it since I have these..." points at his wings "... Can't move much within tight places... And this." places his right hand over the huge crimson crystal on his chest "My core is exposed, as you can see.".

"... That's quite dangerous." looking at the crimson crystal.

"Nah, I'm fine." notices X's form and whistles "Nice, you finally used it in battle~" encircles his friend while hovering. "... You looked drained though."

"I'm still getting used to it..."

"I hope you get it fast, looks like Baldy is in for round two." he said as he looked at the opposite direction where a faint crimson glow within the black smoke.

"I've figured... Good thing you're here." he smiled as he prepared his battle stance. "Partner."

A genuine smile drew across the ebony's pale lips after hearing his friend's last word.

"Same here, buddy." smiling much broader as both nod in their resolve.

Just then, they saw Sigma emerge from the dark smoke, fully surrounded by his own maverick virus. His body however, received a fatal damage from X's last attack which his virus is trying to repair rapidly.

"I see that the tamer and pet decided to team up against me.! How touchy... But sorry to disappoint you for I do have a pet of my own! Velguarder, terminate them!" waves his hand and a purple mechanical wolf came out of nowhere, firing its fire breath as its greetings.

"I really feel insulted right now." the ebony said in his cold and annoyed tone as held out his right hand towards the raging flames. "You're not hot enough for me." the instant the flames reached his personal space, it vanishes in the form of steam.

"Stop calling us like that, we're friends not like you and your pet." X said in the same manner as he changes his ammunition. "Shotgun Ice!" fires an uncharged shot towards Sigma which Velguarder countered with his fire breath but upon contact, smaller bits shot out of it that lands on the wolf's body. Freezing the parts it hit.

"So it's true that you've that ability to copy weapons! More reason for me to have both of you!" shoots a beam from his forehead crystal towards the two which Zero blocked using one of his wings.

"Hey, X..."

"Yeah?" glances over the ebony as he kept on firing.

"All out?" looking at him like an innocent child asking for a treat.

"Not yet, but you can start teaching that wolf some manners..." the ebony is still staring at him "And yes, you can eliminate it since it's a maverick if that's what you're going to ask."

"Alright!" he exclaimed before dashing towards the half-frozen wolf. Unleashing his untamed savagery deep within him.

"Heh! And there he goes acting like a wild animal going for his kill." Sigma said as his new body starts to form.

"That's just the way he is. So, you finally decided to show your true form?" X said as he glances over his weapon energy level, his Nova Strike is almost good to go.

"You should feel honored for you two will be the ones to first witness my evolution!" Sigma glows brightly engulfing the whole area.

Maverick Hunters Headquarters: Medic Bay

"Could you please ask questions later? I'm kinda in a tight schedule here." Dynamo said as he laid Storm Eagle, Gate and Spark Mandrill over a repair bed, still unconscious.

"Who are you?! What have you done to them?" Lifesaver cannot help but ask after seeing the three replied, especially how badly beaten Storm Eagle is.

"I told you, questions later.! We need to get everyone out of here within twenty-five minutes or else we'll catch up within the explosion... Orchestrated by those three."

"You mean X and Zero were fine? Wait... Three?"

"They're beating the hell out of Sigma this very moment. Now..." pointing his buster towards the medic's face "Start evacuating or else I'll just place you into the _deceased_ list!"

"A-alright, it will be faster if we could announce it through the Command Center..."

"I'm one step ahead of you, doc." Dynamo said as he gave out a smirk.

Just then, one of the monitors light up, revealing Boomer in it.

"You finally managed to repair the communication device?" the bounty hunter asked as the medics started evacuating.

"Yep, and managed to stop these suicidal maniacs from making a confetti out of their neuro-chips... And I've already injected them the vaccine." standing aside, the bounty hunter saw all navigators were fine.

"Great, that makes my job easier. Armored Armadillo is already creating a shortcut for our departure so start the alarm now."

"Aye, see you guys outside." and the transmission got cutoff.

"Don't wanna be part of the fireworks later..." he said as he helped in carrying Storm Eagle as they all leave the Medic Bay.

A huge pillar of light suddenly shot up, obliterating anything that came across it as it marked the birth of Sigma's new form: a tall fragmented gray demon, bearing the same crimson core of Zero. His eyes glare with full life as he raised his hand, summoning his weapon, the Sigma Blade.

"Kneel down before me or perish!" Sigma roared in an arrogant manner as he swings his huge blade, slicing the unfortunate wall that it came contact with.

"Flashy..." Zero said as he hovers above the headquarters with X in his arms. Seeing the headquarters from this viewpoint, it's nothing now but a death-match arena.

"What about Gate and the others?" X exclaimed as he remembered that Gate and Spark were very close from them before the white pillar appeared.

"Relax, look over there." points at the far eastern side of the base where he saw a huge crowd of reploids that were running away from the base, with Dynamo at the lead. "I've figured that you'll be worried about them."

"T-thanks..." he gave out a deep sighed of relief.

"So with that off your mind, can we go all out now?" the ebony said with a grin.

"Yes, let's give him one hell of a send off towards permanent deletion." he made the same grin as the ebony started to flap his huge wings to gain more altitude.

"I hear ya, buddy!" he said before he made a final flap as he fully extend his wings.

"Let's go!" X said as both of them were concealed by his purple glow, initiating his Nova Strike.

With a great howl, they both charged towards the iron demon who's waiting for them.

* * *

Author's notes:

Good day~

First of all, my deepest thanks for 0kamiB1ue and Nessa-zilla for the recent reviews~ (oh my, addiction~)... (ship 'em?~)

Those really made me smile~ (blushes)

Yeah, it will end at the next chapter... Should I cry now?

But I'll upload a flashback series containing Zero's birth up to the end of the three months prior the start of this series~

Hope you guys will read it too~

And my deepest thanks for everyone who gave their time to venture my realm. Thanks a lot~

See you to the last chapter~


	13. Chapter 13: Wild Fangs

Wild Fangs

* * *

(X series AU where Zero is aware of his self being the maverick virus origin and X being his "tamer" as both try to find a cure for the maverick virus)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman X series characters.

* * *

Chapter XIII: Wild Fangs

A blazing purple light marked its target with such accuracy, coming through the iron demon's body which screamed in pain. The hit was fatal but not enough to shatter the stubborn core, leaving the hunter and ebony maverick dive for another one.

"Oh no you won't!" Sigma shouted as he swings his massive blade which released a powerful crescent slash towards them.

"Crap!" Zero exclaimed as he quickly swings their direction out of the crescent's course yet, not soon enough for half of his left-wing got vaporized from it.

"Zero! Your wing!" not really paying attention that they're already losing altitude very fast.

"Dammit!" embraces his friend tightly as he covers themselves with his remaining wing in preparation for their harsh landing.

"Zero!"

Gathering all his strength, he managed to land on his feet, creating a huge crater on the floor upon impact. He then let his friend go as he kneels down after feeling a sudden surge of exhaustion embraced him.

"... I'm... Fine." he mumbled as he shook his head hoping that by doing so, will stop his dizziness.

"Ha! Is that all you got?! I'm not impressed.!" Sigma said as his body already got fully recovered from their attack earlier.

"... X, watch... Out!"

"Huh?" Sigma suddenly appears behind him and whacks him to his side using his massive left arm "Gaaah!" the force sent him tumbling a few feet away from them.

"Now that I've unleashed the virus' true potential within me, I don't need a weakling like X anymore."

Slowly, the bloody crimson aura covers the ebony demon. "... X? … You called X... A weakling?"

"Yes he is, just loo-" a powerful Plasma Shot just went straight into his mouth, vaporizing his jaw, and through the other side of his neck.

"I'm not weak, I'm just a pacifist." charges another shot "Zero, get up! It's playtime!"

As if X just uttered a password, Zero's eyes changes into full crimson with slit pupils and his fangs and claws extended to much of an animal's length. The crimson aura grows wild, whipping his corn blonde hair like angry serpents. "Playtime..." with a howl, he lunges himself towards the towering opponent in front of him.

"Why you-?!" a right slash took off his newly regenerated jaw followed by a left that took both of his mechanical eyes, making him drop his massive sword due to the intense pain.

The ebony then leaped away from his prey as a series of charged shots bombarded the stunned maverick. With a quick change of ammunition, X fired once more. This time, eight light rays rain upon the iron demon further damaging his once proud form. Each hit made a circular hole to whatever unfortunate part it landed.

Being a savage by default, the ebony maverick did not let Sigma any moment to breathe in. The very second the rays disperse, he activated his freezing ability and went straight to Sigma's core. But it seems, the former commander is aware of it as he just let the crimson have his way. Upon contact, it sent out an incredible amount of voltage towards Zero which fired him from point-blank.

The shock sent him flying a few good feet above the ground.

"Zero!" catching his friend in midair "Are you alright?"

"What a wake up call..." he rubs his head as his optics slowly gains back focus "Yeah... I just went too wild, I think." his crimson aura sinks back into his body.

"Too wild?" X asked as he dashed away from Sigma with his friend still in his arms. "Anyways... We have to figure out a way to destroy his core to halt his insane regeneration."

"I figured you'll say that so hear me out... I'll drain my virus within Sigma... Without it, he'll just be your average maverick."

"What do you mean?" finally stopping his rapid dashing, he hid both of them behind a huge boulder.

"I somehow infected him after he smashed my forehead crystal during our duel... I just confirmed that he had my virus after I made contact with his core." looks at his friend straight into his eyes "After I drained it, all will be left is his own version of the virus... That will be our chance to put an end to all of this."

"Okay... So what's the plan?"

"Let him have me." he grins before continuing "Just play along, and save your energy."

"I understand." notices a towering shadow builds up just in front of them.

"I see that you two are having a leisure time despite the fact that we're in the middle of your execution." with his sword back on his hand, he made a horizontal slash which the two evaded by ducking.

"Well, you're one boring opponent to start with, Baldy." Zero retorted as he jumps right above Sigma to deliver a heel drop.

In much of the ebony's disappointment, his right leg got caught with the iron demon's left hand, giving him a swift smack on the floor.

"Argh!" felt that his face just got smashed like a pancake, momentarily sends him offline.

"Arrogant as always. Why don't you just submit yourself to me?" his grip tightens as he holds the ebony upside-down.

"Hey, I'm still here!" fires a series of uncharged shots towards him. However, his target vanishes just before the shots landed.

"Your petty moves proves worthless against me!" appearing before the hunter, he blasted X's legs using the beam from his forehead crystal.

"Gaaah!" felt both of his legs just got skewered by the beam.

"Worthless!" kicks X off the ground before slashing him with his blade. "Now be still for I have an important business to attend to!" sticking his sword on X's shoulder, he lifts him up and threw his sword like a javelin towards a nearby pillar. "Now, with that insect's gone..." shaking the ebony to wake him up. "I'll ask you again... Join me or perish?!"

"... Maybe..." Sigma leans closer to hear him "If... You manage to..." leans much closer "Grow some hair, Baldy!" with full strength, he gave a the iron demon an inverted headbutt.

"Grrr! You FOOL!" grabs the remaining wing of the ebony and roughly tears it off.

"Arrrrragh!" with both of his wings gone, he felt an immense drain of energy within his body.

"Zero!" X cried as he tries to remove the massive blade that skewered him. "D-dammit! Move!"

"Since you refuse to join me, I'll just take this!" grabs Zero's core and starts to rip it off him.

"Y-you..." coughs out reploid blood "... S-sure... You... Want... That?" he made a faint smile as he saw his core almost out of his body.

"Of course! With it, I don't need any of you scraps for my Utopia where I will be GOD!" with all strength, he pulled out the core completely out of the ebony's body.

"H-ha... Ha..." his final laugh as his eyes made a last glow before it turned into a pair of lifeless crystals while his body reverted back into his usual crimson armor.

"NOOOOOOOO!" X screamed as his legs started to glow while the stubborn blade begins to budge.

"You're really insane even in death, eh? Hmph!" throws away the crimson adjacent to X's location. "Be quiet already! And be grateful that I've spared your worthless life!"

"ZEROOOOOO!" a huge burst of energy within him finally sent him free from the blade as he dashed towards his friend's lifeless body who tumbled across the floor. Halted only after he caught him within his arms. "ZERO! ZERO!" no response "... No." embraces his lifeless friend as tears begin to flow out from his eyes.

Sigma just snorted to X's display of human emotion as he fused Zero's core into his. He felt a strong force covering his whole existence. So powerful, so intense... So godlike powers wasted within the crimson's hands. But not anymore, he thought of himself. Once the fusion is completed, he'll go all out and savor this new power at his disposal. His own Utopia is within his arm's reach now.

Then, he heard a silky voice as his vision suddenly shifted into a crimson room filled with blood.

"W-where am I?" a pair of hands slowly rises just beneath him "Wh-what's this?" he tried to move but his body won't let him as if he was bound by an unseen force.

As the hands crawl in front of him, it soon takes a familiar form: Zero's reflection.

"Y-you?" his eyes widen in disbelief.

When it finally reached Sigma's eye-level, it rested its bloody hands over his shoulders, arching its back to stretch as a pair of demonic blood-covered wings burst out of it. Then it tilted its head at its right with eyes still closed.

"So... You're the maverick virus?" Sigma gave a twisted smile as the creäture before him, slowly opens its eyes.

"What's going on with him?" X said as he noticed Sigma halted soon after he have fused the core within him.

"... Meeting... With... My other... Half." coughing out blood as he slowly opens his eyes.

"ZERO! YOU'RE-!" he was abruptly interrupted as the crimson gently placed his hand to cover the azure's mouth.

"Shhh... You... Don't... Have to shout." he grins as he looks at his friend "... Yeah... How's my playacting?" gently wipes off the tears streaming down from his friend's eyes "With that look on you... Guess I'm a born actor~"

"H-huh? Y-you were-?" then he remembered about the plan "... Oh. Wait, your other half?"

"Yeah... He's really pissed now..."

"Why? And... How come you're still moving without your core?"

"Because... He's me and I am him... I'm still moving for he left enough energy for me to function while he's gone."

"I... Don't... Get it." X bowed his head as he tried to process the information his friend just given to him.

"No worries... He'll return to me once he's done with Baldy... You, on the other hand, need to change into your _other_ armor."

"My _other_ armor? Oh... _That_ one." both grin as X gently let his friend sit on the ground before summoning one of his armors.

"... Unforgivable." its silky voice is now filled with great blood-lust.

"H-huh? Don't you suppose to give me power? I own you now in case you didn't know." Sigma said in his usual arrogant tone.

"... Power?" its blood-ruby snakelike eyes widen "... Own... Me?" then it began to laugh in a vile manner which Sigma found disturbing.

"Why are you laughing?! You're in my body now, therefore, you're mine!" bloody thorns suddenly pierced its way throughout his body "AAAAAAAARGGGGGGGH!" and soon he felt something taken away from him.

"... I'm here to take back what's mine." holds Sigma's face with both of his hands "I only belong to him, and him alone." his grip tightens as small cracks appear on each side of Sigma's face.

"H-him? X?!" the blood demon laughed once more.

"... X is special but he does not owe me." leans closer as his grip starts to pierce through Sigma's face "I only belong to Zero." it starts to melt back to its blood-like form, slowly covering Sigma.

"N-no... S-stay away! NOOOOOOOOO!"

A bright crimson orb suddenly burst out from Sigma's petrified body and made its way back to Zero's severe chest. Upon its descent, it repairs its other half like new.

"... Home." a silky voice whispered within him as the crimson light fades.

"Welcome back..." Zero said as he placed his hand over his fully healed chest "Ready with your fireworks, X?" looks at his friend with another armor on.

"Whenever you are." points both of arm cannons towards Sigma as his central cannon rested on his chest began to glow in sync with the two.

"Great~!" his crimson armor turned back into his ebony devil form. "Lights out!"

Sigma's body, on the other hand, started to collapse revealing the former commander's battered original body.

"W-why?... Nothing... Went as planned? WHYYYYYYY?!"

"That's simple!" Zero shouted as he made a familiar stance. "Dark Hold." and time freezes for the former commander.

"You let yourself be drowned by your twisted ideals." X continued as his cannons reaching their maximum output.

"X! Now!" after giving the signal, he punches the ground with full strength "Rekkoha!" suddenly, beams of light shoots down to Sigma's location.

"Here we go! Nova Strike!" he then let all his ammunition rain down hell over his former commander.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The combined attacks left no area of escape, leaving the frozen maverick force his permanent deletion.

"Oh crap..." Zero suddenly reverted back to his usual crimson armor after noticing his energy level is almost dried up. He began to dash away from Sigma who's about to explode any moment.

"Zero!" X changes his armor once more into his Falcon Armor as he swoops down to grab his friend.

"X!" cheerfully grabs both of his friend's hands as both fly towards safety. "Better fly fast~ or we will join Baldy~"

"Not a chance! Hang on!" he then poured all his remaining energy into his thrusters, sending them off miles away in a blink of an eye.

Just in time to avoid being caught with the nuclear-like explosion, courtesy of Sigma.

"Hmmm, looks like they did it." Dynamo said as he saw the mushroom cloud a few miles away from them.

"Thank goodness..." Lifesaver sighed, finally allowing his systems to relax.

"More reason to have a rematch against X." Boomer said as he watch the two pass by above them.

"I didn't have a chance to test him, so let me go first!" Spark exclaimed.

"Nah, it's your fault for being so slow."

"B-but!"

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time soon after the headquarters was rebuilt." Storm assured as he stands "For now, let's leave them alone for their much needed vacation."

"Yeah, you're right... Starting now, count me in as one of your hunters." Dynamo said as he places his hands at the back of his head.

"What made you say that?" Storm asked with such surprise.

"Well... Let's just say I owe them big time."

"I see..." notices the two are losing altitude. "That can't be good."

The two seem to forget where to stop since they started to enjoy their flight until X's energy level completely ran out. An alarm suddenly broke their fun.

"Oh... Oh..."

"X... That doesn't sound good..." they were hovering just on top of a lake "X... Tell me that you did NOT just ran out of fuel..."

"Ahhh... Yeah..." he saw his friend's face suddenly turn pale "I guess we're in for a swim..." he nervously laughs as his armor reverted back to his usual azure.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" and both started to fall into the lake.

"Relax.. All will be better in the morning..." he made a smile before letting himself to completely shut down.

"Seriously?"

"... Fun." the silky voice within him whispered.

"Yeah... Guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow." and soon he let himself shut down as both plunges into the crystal blue water.

Just then, Storm Eagle and the rest of the remaining hunters rushed towards their location to retrieve them.

End

* * *

Author's notes:

Whew~ finally, it's done~

Haha, I guess I have to apologize for those errors~ thanks for noticing, nina.

I'll just revise them as soon as I get my rest. This fanfic kept me writing in awkward hours of the night...

Yeah, I'm curious 0kamiB1ue and love to hear (read) you'll be joining me in the prolouge~

And nope, he ain't coming back 8x~!

Anyways, thank you very much for reading my story.

It has been my pleasure to share my realm to you guys~


End file.
